LA HISTORIA HA CAMBIADO
by selma-itako
Summary: unos simples deseos de Tamao, pueden hacer que todo cambie, la historia y la familia, ahora Yoh y Anna se empiezan a odiar, ¿llegara el amor a ellos? o ¿la historia cambiará brutalmente?, lean para descubrirlo
1. Chapter 1

Hola, siempre me he preguntado, ¿Qué pensaba Tamao después del hijo de Yoh? bueno…esto se me ocurrió mientras intentaba hacerme una idea sobre ¿Qué pasaría si…?, entonces me llegó, espero que les guste :)

Sumary: unos simples deseos de Tamao, pueden hacer que todo cambie, la historia y la familia, pero no será rival para el amor verdadero…creo

Aclaraciones: empieza después del torneo de shamanes, cuando Hao es nombrado rey de shamanes y pues…ya todos tienen formado su futuro (no sé si me entendieron)

Estos "…" son los pensamientos

* * *

_¡mamá, papá!- gritaba un chico de unos cinco años corriendo hacia sus padres, quienes llegaron a la pensión

_hola hijo- dijo Yoh agarrando a su hijo en sus brazos

_¿listo para irnos?- preguntó Ana a su hijo con una sonrisa, éste asintió

_bueno, jjjj- río Yoh- entonces buscaré tu abrigo, ustedes adelántense, yo los alcanzo-

Ana agarró a su hijo cargándole, Hana la abrazó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y colocando su cabeza en su hombro con una sonrisa

_no te tardes, sabes muy bien que hoy puede haber mucha fila- dijo Ana a su esposo y salió de la pensión

_claro Anita, jjjj- dijo Yoh feliz, le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con su familia y además era navidad, que día mas genial para estar con los seres que mas amaba. Entró al cuarto de su hijo, sacó de la cómoda un abrigo de color naranja, como le gustaba ese color, sin duda era su hijo, con una sonrisa en sus labios salió de esa habitación al pasillo, estuvo a punto de irse cuando se acordó de algo

_Tamao- la nombrada estaba en la cocina cabizbaja, ella no tenía con quien pasar ese día- estamos saliendo, jjj-

_está bien señor Yoh- dijo Tamao mirándole con una sonrisa fingida

_bueno- dijo Yoh marchándose, sentía pena por Tamao, pero si la invitara no quería causar problemas con su adorable Anita como la última vez que casi le costaba su compromiso. Salió de la pensión y encontró a su familia esperándolo

_les dije que se adelantaran, jj- dijo Yoh acercándose a ellos

_lo sé, pero Hana no quería irse sin ti- dijo Ana- y…yo tampoco-

Yoh sonrió se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso en sus labios- gracias por esperarme- luego besó la frente de su hijo quien sonreía feliz de que su padre llegó

_vámonos, no quiero tener que hacer fila- dijo Ana sonriendo, siempre lo hacía cada vez que ella estaba con ellos, su familia

Yoh rio, rodeo a su esposa con un brazo sobre sus hombros y caminaron toda la familia Asakura con una sonrisa radiante

En la pensión una pelirosa estaba viendo la escena desde la puerta, una lágrima se le escapó por la mejilla, como hubiera querido ser ella en vez de Ana, tener un esposo y un hijo amorosos, pero no, ella era solo la sirvienta de esa casa, aun no sabía por qué se había quedado, le dolía ver a Yoh y Ana besándose y sonriéndose, olvidándose por completo que ella estaba ahí presente, pero ella no podía alejarse de Yoh, no podía.

Entró a la sala y vio lo que le encomendaron, llevar en regalo a Hao, el rey de los shamanes, agarró el regalo entre sus brazos, se puso un abrigo por que hacía mucho frío afuera y salió de la pensión. Llegó a un hotel de cinco estrellas "vaya, hasta los reyes tiene una mejor vida" pensó, entró y le dio al recepcionista que buscaba al joven Hao, él le dijo que fuera a la habitación 234 de la derecha, ella se fue directo al ascensor, llegó a la dichosa habitación y toco, nada, toco otra vuelta, nada

_"tal vez está dormido"- pensó Tamao, pero descartó es idea, eran las 8 de la mañana, ¿Quién dormiría a esa hora?- joven Hao ¿está ahí?- preguntó, pero al no oír respuesta, se acercó a la puerta, colocando su cara en la puerta haber si escuchaba un ruido, pero para su mala suerte la puerta se abrió, haciendo que ella cayera

_perdóneme no fue mi intención entrar yo solo…- estaba hablando demasiado rápido, pero al ver que no había nadie, suspiró aliviada, dirigió su mirada hacia la habitación, "está muy desordenada" , vio una luz encendida que provenía del closet, sin pensarlo se acercó, la abrió y vio una habitación totalmente oscura, "sospechoso", entró y la puerta del armario se cerró, asustándola, de repente cuatro luces se iluminaron en frente, divisó unas cuatro puertas

_el infierno- pronunció ella, tres puertas poseían letreros- los grandes espíritus y la tribu apache- vaya, ya entendía como Hao asistía a sus reuniones con los apache y llegaba rápido a Japón- y ¿Qué es esa puerta?- la cuarta puerta no tenía un letrero y al acercarse más pudo ver una fuente, se acercó a ella y se vio en el reflejo del agua, de repente pensó en Yoh, le hubiera gustado que él estuviera a su lado

_desearía que tu, Yoh, fueras mi prometido- dijo la pelirosa cerrando los ojos- también que Hao no fuera malo, así no te sentirías solo en tu infancia y también…- pensó un poco- que la "señorita" (hizo énfasis en sus palabras por que en verdad la odia al ver que ella se quedaba con SU Yoh) Ana no fuera abandonada por sus padres, así nunca la conocerías, así todo sería felicidad para mí- de pronto una luz segó a Tamao, haciéndola retroceder, pero luego se desmayo al instante, quien sabe por qué, solo se desmayo, cuando la luz se disperso, hubo un letrero arriba de la fuente que Tamao no vio

A Hao le había obsequiado esa fuente, decían que era solo para él, un regalo, Hao sabía que era, pero no le dio importancia, lo que quería ya lo tenía, no necesitaba más, así que lo dejo intacto y se encontraba en una reunión con los apaches, por eso no estaba en su habitación

El letrero decía:

**Para el rey shaman, de los grandes espíritus**

**Como ha cambiado de opinión respecto a la humanidad y haber ganado el torneo, le entregamos este obsequio, que es la fuente de los deseos, solo tiene tres, así que piénselos bien**

Continuará…

* * *

¿y bien?, ¿qué les pareció?, dejen reviews para saber si quieren que continúe la historia ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_ella es tu prometida- Kino mostró a una niña pelirosa un poco tímida- Tamao Tamamura-

_hola- dijo con una sonrisa- me llamo Yoh asakura-

_ho…hola j-joven Yoh- Tamao hizo un reverencia

Pasaron varios años desde que se habían conocido, luego de cumplir los trece años ellos fueron llevados a la ciudad de Tokio, donde Yoh junto a Matamune conoció a su espíritu acompañante Amidamaru y amigo Manta Oyamada, ahora tenían 15 años, Tamao e Yoh se llevaban muy bien. Ellos se fueron a estudiar al mismo colegio que Manta y ahora eran los mejores amigos, Tamao estaba más enamorada que nunca de Yoh, Yoh estaba más que contento con sus amigos y Manta aun no podía asimilar que las familias pongan prometidas y lo del shaman King.

Era un día como cualquier otro, el sol resplandecía, las aves cantaban y un gato intentaba despertar a su amo, sí, todo normal

_levántese, no quedrá llegar tarde como la ultima vez- decía el pobre gato queriendo levantar a su amo

_cinco minutos mas Matamune- decía Yoh adormilado, era un día lindo para desperdiciarlos en clase, pensaba él

_el joven Manta y la señorita Tamao lo están esperando- el gato intentaba por todos los medios

Yoh aun no entendía por qué debía ir a la escuela, en los muchos años que estaba de amigo con Manta, aun no entendía cómo es que a él le gustara tanto el estudio, Yoh era un shaman, ¿Por qué interesarse en estudiar?

_amo Yoh, si no…- ya era tarde

_¡levántate hermanito!- llegó Hao aventándose donde Yoh, claro que éste se apartó antes de ser aplastado, Hao estaba con Yoh en la infancia, aunque quien sabe porque, la familia asakura no intentaron matarlo y lo dejaron vivir, estuvo con Yoh toda la vida, eran gemelos inseparables, iban a la misma escuela y todas las chicas se enamoraban de los hermanos asakura, aunque claro que Yoh no se interesaba y Hao tampoco- ¡llegaremos tarde por tu culpa otra vez!-

_está bien Hao- un golpe le llegó de sorpresa, pero no fuerte uno de juego

_señor Hao para ti- Hao se levantó y arrastró a Yoh hasta la ducha- dúchate, hueles muy mal-

Yoh le mostró una mueca de desagrado, pero luego entró sin ningún problema, tardó 10 minutos en ducharse y salió arreglado, se colocó su mochila en el hombro y llegó a la puerta del pasillo donde todos lo esperaban- hola-

_apúrate, que solo faltan 15 minutos para llegar- dijo Hao

_buenos días joven Yoh- dijo Tamao

_hola Yoh- dijo Manta

Después de dar los buenos días, se pusieron a correr, otra vez llegarían tarde.

Llegaron y tocaron la puerta del salón, el profesor les abrió con cara de pocos amigos

_llegaron atrasados-

_no me diga jjjj- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa y ¡pum!, les cerró la puerta en la cara, Hao estaba furioso

_ ¿"no me diga"?, por los grandes espíritus Yoh- decía Hao a un apenado Yoh- ¿no se te ocurrió otra cosa?, ¡sabes cómo es el profe!, ahora la abuela nos castigará- ambos gemelos temblaron ante el pensamiento del castigo de su abuela

_no creo que sea para tanto Hao- dijo Manta al ver como Hao correteaba a Yoh para darle una paliza

_no fue toda la culpa del joven Yoh, joven Hao, nosotros también tuvimos la culpa- decía Tamao intentando calmar la situación, pero Hao no escuchó nada y siguió persiguiendo a Yoh, éste intentaba escapar por el pasillo, iba a dar la vuelta pero se chocó con alguien

Yoh cayó al suelo por el golpe, Hao llegó con los otros a su detrás

_ ¿te mataste?- fue la pregunta de Hao

_no, estoy vivo jjjj- respondió Yoh aun sin abrir sus ojos

_genial, porque yo seré el que te mate- dijo Hao

_¿te encuentras bien Yoh?- pregunto Manta

_estorbas mi camino- habló la persona con quien había chocado- vete y muere-

Esto dejó a los chicos en shock, la chica con cabello rubio se fue de ahí, dejándolos

_¿pero qué…?- fue lo que pudo pronunciar Yoh

_esa chica sí que es rara- pronuncio Hao- aunque nunca la había visto por aquí-

_¿será nueva?- preguntó Tamao

_tendremos que averiguarlo- dijo Manta, todos asintieron y persiguieron en silencio a la rubia, parecía que no los había visto pero…

_mátalos- escucharon decir a la chica, de inmediato un poderoso ser les impidió el paso, ellos estaban viendo aterrados a ese ser, un impulso los hiso correr siendo perseguidos por el Oni, llegaron al patio del colegio y hicieron sus posesiones

_Amidamaru- dijo Yoh- concédeme tu alma- si, Yoh encontró a su espíritu acompañante el día que conoció a Manta en el cementerio, su lugar favorito- posesiona a Harusame- también ya tenía la espada

_¡espíritu de fuego!- de inmediato apareció, Hao sonrió

_conchi y ponchi- dijo Tamao, pero los espíritus solo estaban durmiendo y no le estaban haciendo caso

_¡cuchilla de buda!- gritó Yoh atacándolo

_fuego flameante- dijo Hao tranquilamente, estaban a punto de darle, pero desapareció

_¿eh?- dijeron todos

_ustedes jovencitos- dijo la directora acercándose a ellos- se puede saber ¿¡por qué no han ido a clase!?-

Todos los jóvenes temblaron, esa directora era muy malvada, aun no sabía cómo es que estaba casada

_bu-bueno directora, no-nosotros…- Tamao intentaba hacerse una idea para salir de ese embrollo, pero no se le ocurría nada

_nosotros estábamos paseando- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa, todos se cayeron al estilo anime

_muy bien asakura- dijo la directora con sarcasmo evidentemente

_gracias jjjj- dijo éste haciendo que la directora se enfadara más

_maldito Yoh- murmuró Hao, pero intentó seguir el juego de su hermano- si directora, nosotros solo estábamos paseando, pero descuide, ya íbamos al salón- hizo una reverencia y agarro la mano de su hermano queriendo salir de ahí inmediatamente, Yoh agarro la mano de Manta y éste le de Tamao.

_más les vale Asakura Hao, iré dentro de 5 minutos- dijo la profe yéndose al lado contrario

Hao se quedó quieto, haciendo que se chocaran los que estaba jalando

_¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Manta

_joven Hao, debemos ir inmediatamente a…- ahí fu cuando Manta y Tamao se dieron cuenta

_si Hao, si nos tardamos nos darán un castigo y no quiero lavar el baño como la última vez- dijo Yoh parándose ya que el golpe le hizo caer

Pronto Hao persiguió a Yoh en círculos- ¡todo es tu culpa!-gritaba éste

_y ahora que hice TT_TT- decía Yoh corriendo en círculos de las garras de su hermano gemelo

_¿y todavía lo preguntas?, maldición, me castigaran- decía Hao enojado- ¡no quiero lavar las mesas sacando los masticables que dejan! Son asquerosos-

_¿que hacen sigue en aquí?- dijo una voz que perfectamente sabían quien era, la directora- les dije que fueran a su salón-

_bu-bueno es que…- decía Manta, lego suspiró- no llegamos temprano y no nos dejaron entrar al salón-

_mm…justo lo que sospechaba, acompáñenme- se dio vuelta, pero se acordó de una persona que estaba en su detrás

_¡sí!, ¡no clases!- gritaba alegre Yoh, haciendo resbalar una gota a los presentes

_¿con que no clases eh Asakura?- dijo maliciosamente la directora volteándose y haciendo frente al muchacho- pues ahora mismo me acompañan al salón, hablaré con el profesor que les deje horas extra para que estudien y les dé un examen sorpresa- en ese instante Hao estaba más que enojado

_no te librarás en la casa- murmuró pero Yoh lo escuchó estremeciéndose

_vámonos- dijo la directora y pronto todos se fueron, los muchachos delante y la profesora atrás, pero lo que los chicos no se dieron cuenta es que detrás de la directora había una persona

_buenos días señora directora- fue el saludo del profe al ver a la directora y los estudiantes entrar- ¿se le ofrece algo?-

_si, estos estudiantes andaban husmeando por ahí, le sugiero que los retenga en horas extra, y les dé un examen sorpresa a todos los alumnos por éstos- pronto se escuchó el abucheo de los alumnos que sí estaban en clase, pero la directora les dirigió la mirada y se quedaron callados, Tamao, Yoh, Manta y Hao se fueron a sus puestos, perseguidos por las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros

_oh…claro, les presento a un nueva estudiante que llegó- la directora hizo paso a una chica- pasa y preséntate, yo debo resolver asuntos- y sin más, la directora se fue.

La chica era rubia, de delgado cuerpo, piel pálida blanca, llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio, su mirada no mostraba ningún sentimiento, se puso en frente del salón- me llamo Ana kyoyama, tengo 15 años y si se acercan a mí sufrirán las consecuencias-

Continuará…

Hola!, gracias por los reviews, les informo del nuevo horario para actualizar ésta historia, pues…visiten mi perfil y verán el nuevo horario, espero no fallar a los que leen esta historia, saludos :)


	3. Chapter 3

y como prometí, aquí está el siguiente capítulo

NOTA: los personajes de shaman King no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí

Después de que Ana se había presentado, ella se fue a sentarse en el fondo, donde no había nadie, haciendo este acto escuchó varios pensamientos que le estaba provocando jaqueca, odiaba el reishi y más si estaba en un lugar con mucha gente, pero debía controlarse, ¡no quería que la llamaran demonio!, para comenzar una nueva vida, los padres de Ana se mudaron a la ciudad de Tokio ayer, ellos eran malvados con ella, la maltrataban si decía que veía fantasmas, desde entonces se guardó todo sentimiento y pensamiento, no diría nada, se guardaría todo ella sola, así sus padres no la odiarían, sin embargo, aunque la maltrataban y explotaban, ella los quería, porque solo los tenía a ellos.

Había muchos pensamientos en ese salón, Ana estaba a punto de explotar, pero tenía ¡debía! Soportar, así que agarró fuertemente su brazo con la otra y metiendo sus uñas ahí, le estaba doliendo, pero estaba teniendo su mente ocupada en otra cosa, eso le agradaba

_¡asakura!- gritó el profesor, de inmediato los dos jóvenes Asakuras se levantaron de golpe, Ana los vio detenidamente, era el chico con el que había chocado, no le dio importancia y guió su vista a su libro

_hablaba de Yoh- dijo el profesor, de inmediato Hao suspiró de alivio y se sentó en su asiento, aunque escuchó a algunas chicas reírse bajo

_¿s-si profesor?- dijo nerviosamente Yoh, todos rodaron los ojos, esto sucedía siempre, Manta se preguntaba ¿Por qué Yoh seguía durmiéndose en clase si sabe lo que le espera?

_ ¿me podría decir que estaba haciendo hace un momento?- el profesor cruzó los brazos

_pues estaba cantando con Bob, jjjj- Yoh se había soñado eso, su gran sueño, su sueño preferido era cantar con su cantante favorito

_jajajajajajajajaja- se escuchó la risa de los alumnos e Yoh los veía con un signo de interrogación, eso fue lo que estaba haciendo hace un momento, antes de que el profesor le despertara claro, Ana le miró con fastidio

_¡cállense!- gritó el profesor, de inmediato todos se callaron, excepto Hao quien se estaba muriendo de la risa, acto que hizo enfadar al profesor- Asakura- Hao seguía riéndose- Asakura- esta vez elevó un poco el tono de voz, pero Hao seguía riéndose- ¡Hao!- esta vez Hao dejó de reírse

_ ¿qué?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde?- Hao estaba un poco desconcertado

_ustedes dos- los apuntó con el dedo el profesor- están castigados-

_ ¿qué? Pero profe…- Hao e Yoh fueron interrumpidos

_ mas las horas extras que se habían ganado anteriormente, también lavaran los vidrios, las mesas, los pisos, las sillas, en cuestión TODO el salón, ¡entendieron!- era más una orden que una pregunta, pero ambos gemelos asintieron, en ese instante, tocó el timbre que informaba que era el receso de 30 minutos, luego retornaban a clase

Todos salieron de inmediato, atropellaron al profesor justo antes de que éste saliera, el grupo de shamanes, Hao, Tamao, Yoh y Manta, aunque el último no era un shaman, fueron a sentarse en unas de las mesas de la cafetería que había en ese colegio, Tamao fue a pedir cuatro capuchinos que de inmediato les dieron

_no entiendo por que me castigaron a mi- decía un desanimado Hao- no podré ver el último capítulo de Dragón Ball de la saga de Cell- luego frunció su seño y agarró a Yoh de la camisa- ¡todo es tu culpa!-

_ ¿Por qué todo es mi culpa? TT_TT- decía Yoh, en todo el día solo escuchó "todo es tu culpa"

_Hao, no deberías culpar solo a Yoh- dijo Manta, haciendo que Hao deshaga el agarre- recuerda que tú fuiste el que reíste sin parar-

_ cállate- dijo Hao haciendo estremecer a Manta con la mirada asesina que le había dado, él nunca aceptaría que fue su culpa, era muy orgulloso

_no te preocupes Hao, jjj, todo se solucionara- dijo Yoh tomando un poco de su capuchino

_¿no te importa perderte el último capítulo de Dragón Ball de la saga de Cell?- Hao también bebió su capuchino, inmediatamente Yoh escupió el capuchino a un lado

_¿¡que!?- preguntó Yoh- porque a mí, no veré el último capítulo TT_TT y tanto que habíamos esperado-

_no te preocupes Yoh- dijo Manta- nosotros les ayudaremos para que terminen rápido- inmediatamente Yoh abrazó a Manta

_gracias gracias- decía Yoh asfixiando a Manta, Hao sonrió triunfante por que sí va a ver el último capítulo y presumir de ello, Tamao se sonrojó, porque todos los estaban viendo.

_me…estas…asfixiando Yoh- dijo Manta, Yoh inmediatamente se alejó

_lo siento Manta jjjj- se llevó una mano a su cabellera, pero cuando vio al frente se encontró con Ana sentada sola en una mesa, se recordó de algo- ahora vengo- se levantó y se dirigió hacia Ana, sus amigos le vieron con curiosidad, ¿A dónde se dirigía?

Yoh llegó a la mesa, estaba frente a frente con Ana, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados en la mesa, casi como si estuviera meditando

_Este…disculpa…Ana ¿cierto?- dijo nervioso, Ana abrió los ojos rápidamente y frunció el seño al ver quien le había interrumpido en su meditación

_no de ti el derecho para hablarme con mi nombre- le dijo Ana mandándole una mirada asesina

_lo siento, pero no me recuerdo de tu apellido jjjj-

_¿qué quieres?- eso desconcertó un poco al muchacho, pero se repuso

_yo…solo quería disculparme por haberte chocado antes- Yoh bajo la mirada y estaba jugando con sus manos para perder el nerviosismo

_te disculpo, ahora vete- Ana cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro de molestia

Yoh levantó la vista- no tienes por qué tratarme así, solo quería disculparme- esta vez estaba serio

Ana abrió los ojos, ella necesitaba meditar para alejar su mente, pero con Yoh en ahí no se podía concentrar y estaba leyendo mentes que los observaban a ellos, eso la estaba poniendo de mal humor-¡ya lo hiciste ¿no?, vete por el lado de donde llegaste Asakura!-

Yoh frunció su seño, en un futuro verdadero (y con esto me refiero cuando Tamao no pidió su tonto deseo), Yoh soportaba su carácter porque la conocía desde niños, pero ¿ahora?, ¡no!, definitivamente no lo permitiría- ¡óyeme bien, tu no tien…!- pero fue interrumpido por que alguien lo empujó hasta quedar en el suelo, pronto escuchó una voz que le sorprendió

_hola lindura- sí, era el mismísimo Hao quien empujó a su hermano gemelo- me llamo Hao Asakura- se llevó una mano a su cabeza

Ana se enojó, ¿es que el mundo no entendía que quería estar sola?- no me interesa quien seas-

_me disculpo por mi estúpido, idiota, despistado hermanito- dijo Hao sonriéndole- no se parece nada a mí, después de todo, yo soy el guapo de la familia-

Ana se estaba enojando cada vez más

Yoh se levantó del suelo y mirando desafiante a Hao, iba a protestar, cuando de repente el timbre sonó, lo cual significaba que era hora de ir rápido al salón y llegar antes que el profesor, Yoh, Tamao y Manta se fueron corriendo directo al salón, en cambio Hao se quedó caminando tranquilamente con Ana, quien, ¡quería estar sola!

_y ¿Cómo llegaste aquí a Tokio?- Hao quiso poner un poco de conversación

_en tren- dijo Ana mientras subían los escalones para llegar a su salón

_eres de pocas palabras, ¿no?- Hao le dio una mirada seductora, Ana le vio un instante leyendo sus pensamientos *es una chica hermosa y tiene carácter, me encantan las chicas así*

Ana frunció su seño- que te importa-

Llegaron a la puerta del salón, inmediatamente Hao se interpuso, quedando en frente de Ana- ¿quieres salir conmigo?- le preguntó éste

Ana no pudo más, el Oni salió y le dio un golpe a Hao rápidamente, éste sin saber que había pasado se arrodilló colocando sus manos en su estómago, por alguna razón le dolía esa parte. Ana sin decir nada entró al salón, donde el profesor aún no había llegado, se fue a su lugar no sin antes dirigir ciertas miradas asesinas a Yoh y éste a ella unas de molestia, sí, Yoh estaba molesto con ella.

Hao entró de inmediato y se iba a dirigir donde la rubia, hasta que el profesor entró obligándolo a sentarse

_he tenido una reunión de último momento- empezó a decir el profesor- lo siento por la demora- vio su cuaderno donde decía que materias le tocaba enseñar, *la naturaleza*, se le ocurrió una idea- escuchen bien alumnos- todos no le prestaron atención, es más, debajo de las mesas estaban con sus celulares- para el tema de la naturaleza, iremos a un bosque como de una semana completa- esta vez todos lo vieron fijamente- yo conozco un lugar y de sus materias no se preocupen que ya arreglé con los otros profesores (¿Cuándo, si estaba en el salón?), iremos a una cabaña en el bosque, la cabaña es grande, pero quiero ideas para hacer esto, si no, olvídense de estar una semana sin pasar clases- (¿Qué?, ¿una semana?, ¡quiero estar ahí!)

Todos se pusieron a pensar, hasta que Yoh tuvo una idea (aleluya), como su compañero de mesa era Hao, le llamó para que hablaran bajo, aunque tuvo una idea, quería ver la opinión de Hao, si se equivocaba puede que todos se rieran de él y no quería eso.

_oye Hao- y Hao estaba mirando hacia atrás, no le estaba haciendo caso- Hao- nada, pero ¿A dónde miraba su hermano?, dirigió su mirada por la dirección en a que miraba Hao, ¡era Ana!, la mujer más molesta y fría que había conocido, para llamar la atención de Hao, solo se le ocurrió una cosa, jalar el cabello.

Al momento que hizo eso, Hao reaccionó y le propinó un golpe a Yoh

_no era para tanto TT_TT- decía Yoh bajo, para que nadie lo oyera

_¡mi cabello es más importante que tu patética vida!, si me lo vuelves a jalar, romperé todos tus discos de el estúpido Bob- vaya amenaza le dio Hao a su hermanito, Yoh asintió de inmediato

_está bien, pero habla bajo que tengo algo que decirte-

Hao e Yoh hablaron bajo desde ent0nces- ¿a quién vamos a matar?- dijo Hao

_¿qué?, ¡no!, solo quería comentarte una idea que tengo acerca de lo que dijo el profe-

_¡¿qué?!, ¡serás un idiota Yoh, solo para eso jalas mi cabello!- Hao gritó bajo, pero igual intimidó a Yoh

_pu-pues sí, pero tómalo por el lado amable, jjjj-

Hao suspiró- ¿Qué idea?-

_que tal si nos hacemos grupos para ir a investigar más en el bosque, digo, para no perdernos podemos ir en grupos y los grupos podemos hacerlo en sorteo, así no habrá quien se queje de su suerte, ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa

_estúpida- dijo Hao

_¿eh?, ¿Por qué? TT_TT-

_por que nadie quiere estar con alguien a quien no conoce ¿no?-

_pero es por eso, para que nos llevemos bien-

_olvídalo, piensa en otra idea-

Yoh se dispuso a pensar, si Hao decía que era estúpido pues podría tener razón, era su hermano después de todo, él no haría nada malo a él, después de todo lo conocía desde que tenía memoria, su más fiel compañero, aparte de Matamune y espíritu acompañante Amidamaru, Hao siempre lo sacaba de problemas, nunca se enfadaba él con Hao, Hao siempre estaba a su lado, incluso cuando por mal movimiento una vez hizo caer un chicle en la playera favorita de Hao y éste lo mandó directo al hospital, pero estuvo a su lado en el hospital, Hao era su hermano, amigo, compañero y…

_¡tengo una idea!- gritó Hao haciendo que todos le vean sobresaltados, ya que el salón estaba silenciosos hace un momento y un grito de la nada hace asustar- ¿por qué no nos hacemos en grupos para no perdernos en el bosque?, es más, así podremos conocernos más entre compañeros, lo hacemos en sorteo y nadie podrá protestar-

_muy bien Hao, 10 puntos extra- alabó el profesor

_¡¿Qué?!- dijo Yoh, pero todos lo ignoraron, ¡es era su idea!

_muy bien, Tamao pasa al frente para sacar de éste cartón nombres para formar los grupos- ¿Cuándo hizo eso?

Tamao se levantó de su lugar un poco ruborizada ya que todos le estaban viendo, al llegar, el profesor anotó en el pizarrón

_grupo 1, saca-

Tamao metió su mano en la caja y sacó cuatro papeles

_escuchen bien- dijo el profesor- el primer grupo será Manta y Tamao, el segundo será Hao y Matsuki (? No sé si es nombre)- y así, el profe puso de grupo de dos, hasta que llegaron al último- Yoh y Ana-…

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de golpe, Yoh y Ana gritaron al profesor- ¡¿Qué?! No iré con él/ella- se apuntaron con los dedos

_tienen que hacerlo, es por nota- dijo el profesor

_¡no puede hacer esto!- otra vez gritaron ambos

_¡es obligatoriamente!- ambos callaron- ahora me dieron una idea, los grupos dormirán en una habitación- eso fue demasiado para ellos, pero no dijeron nada, Yoh y Ana se dirigieron una mirada asesina, como si con eso, ellos se librarían de estar juntos en el bosque, cuando en esa vida ellos estaban comenzando a odiarse

Continuará…

Parece que la relación de Ana e Yoh no irá bien, (soy mala), ¡gracias por leer!, y les digo que no respetaré mi horario, estoy aburrida y actualizaré cuando quiera, saludos…


	4. Chapter 4

Después de lo que dijo el profe, siguieron organizando todo para el viaje, iba a comenzar mañana, ¡ese profesor estaba cada vez más loco!, ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo mañana si recién se los habían comunicado?, ¡era una total locura!.

Yoh estaba más que molesto, le habían colocado con alguien que no se llevaba bien, la persona más fría y molesta que había conocido, no sabía porque, pero estar con ella le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado, ¡eso lo enojaba!, él nunca se confundía con los sentimientos, ahora llega una chica que le hacía sentir molesto, ¿Qué le pasaba?, el era despreocupado y paciente, cariñoso, tierno y ahora ¡estaba molesto!

Anna por otro lado, quería matar al profesor, ella siempre estaba sola en otras excursiones de su anterior colegio, ¡ahora le colocaban a alguien que ya había comenzado a odiar a él y a su hermano!, ¿es que el mundo no podía ser más injusto?, y eso de dormir en una habitación con el mismo que odiaba, ¡mataría a ese profesor!, sí, una dolorosa muerte

_¿entendieron?- Anna e Yoh salieron de sus propios pensamientos, ¿Qué había dicho?

_sí- dijeron todos al unísimo, claro, todos menos Yoh y Anna que no sabían de que hablaban

_muy bien, porque no volveré a repetirlo- dijo el profesor e inmediatamente tocó el timbre que daba finalizado las clases, Yoh cambió su cara de molestia a una de sonrisa

_¡libertad!- gritaba Yoh corriendo a la puerta de salida, pero una mano le agarró la camisa de atrás

_¿a dónde crees que vas hermanito?- dijo una voz con un perverso tono- ¿querías escaparte y dejarme todo el trabajo?-

_H-Hao-Yoh se puso nervioso por el tono de voz de su hermano- cl-claro que no, solo quería…quería…alcanzar a…¡Anna!- Anna pasaba justo en frente de él y fue lo primero que le llegó a la mente, pero su típica sonrisa se cambió a una seria al momento que Anna se volteaba a golpear al idiota que le había mencionado, ¡nadie la llamaba por su nombre!

Hao miró a su hermano con confusión, luego vio esa mirada que nunca la había visto, estaba serio, miró a la dirección de su hermano encontrándose con Anna, en ese momento no le importó lo de su hermano, se interpuso en el contacto visual que hacían Yoh y Anna

_hola Anna- dijo Hao- ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?-

_no- Ana se dio la vuelta intentando irse de ese lugar de inmediato, su error fue confiar en que podría

_¿por que no?- Hao de inmediato se puso en frente a Anna, con una sonrisa- por favor Anna, ¿si?-

_no me llames por mi nombre Asakura- Anna frunció el seño- además, creo haber oído que tenías que limpiar TODO el salón-

_no te preocupes de eso, mi estúpido hermano lo hará-

_¡¿que?!- dijo Yoh, pero ambos lo ignoraron

_¿lo ves?, anda, déjame acompañarte-

_no- a Anna se le estaba haciendo tarde- salte de mi camino-

_no, hasta que me digas que sí-

*¿es enserio?*

Anna volteó a ver a Yoh, le había leído el pensamiento, frunció su seño aún más, ¿acaso él pensaba que era poca cosa?, le dirigió una mirada de odio e Yoh no se estremeció ni un momento, es más, ellos se enviaban miradas asesinas entre sí

Anna se dio media vuelta encontrando a Hao sonriente *que diga que si*

_no- Hao se quedó en shock, ante esto, Anna aprovechó y se fue rápidamente, Hao reaccionó pero ya era tarde para alcanzar a la rubia, vio a su hermano gemelo viendo aún por la dirección por donde se había ido Anna, con un semblante bastante serio

_¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó Hao confundido

_lo mismo te digo- Yoh vio confusión en su hermano así que prosiguió- ¿por qué tanta atención a Anna?-

Hao le miró un instante, luego meditó, ¿Por qué?- porque me gusta- le dijo simplemente, dejándolo perplejo al imaginarse tener una cuñada así

_¿qué hacen paradotes ahí?- una voz de abajo los hizo sobresaltar

_¡No hagas asustar así ser diminuto!- Hao estaba enojado- ¡que no sabes que si uno se asusta mucho termina por tener arrugas a corta edad! (, no me miren, ni yo misma sé)-

_L-Lo siento Hao- dijo con nerviosismo Manta- pero nosotros ya trajimos todo para limpiar- Manta les mostró los trapos, cuatro baldes para el agua, jabón para el vidrió, escobas, basureros, todo el material necesario

_¿comenzamos?- preguntó Tamao con nerviosismo, por que cuando vieron todo, pusieron una mirada de desagrado absoluto

_ahora que recuerdo- Hao miró a Yoh y éste lo miró confundido, se acercó y…- ¡todo es tu culpa!- y Hao lo empezó a seguir mientras Yoh daba vueltas en círculos intentando no ser atrapado y golpeado por el temible gran Hao

_nunca cambiaran- dijo Manta y Tamao suspiró también, el trabajo sería duro y no terminarían pronto si no comenzaban a trabajar de inmediato

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Anna se dirigía a paso rápido a su casa, debía hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de que sus padres llegasen. Llegó pronto a una casa grande, pero un poco antigua, con rajaduras en las paredes. Abrió la puerta, se fue directo a su cuarto, se cambió a su habitual vestido negro y se puso unas sandalias (como en el anime), se fue directo a la cocina y se puso un delantal e inició su rutina, limpiar antes de que lleguen sus padres…

_madre- el Oni apareció detrás de ella, observando como lavaba los trastes

_cállate, mejor vigila si ya llegan- le dijo Anna lavando rápidamente los trastes siendo cuidadosa de que no rompiera nada

_está bien- dijo el Oni traspasando las paredes e irse a la azotea a vigilar

_maldito Asakura, me hizo perder mucho tiempo- maldijo por lo bajo Anna

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_¡achu!- dijo Hao- alguien está hablando de mi-

_déjate de tonterías Hao, debemos terminar rápido- dijo Manta quien al momento recibió una mirada asesina

_quien habla de mi no es ninguna tontería- dijo Hao- me pregunto si será Anna-

Esto dejó a todos en un momento de silencio, hasta que Yoh lo rompió

_¡¿Qué?!- dijo Yoh dejando de limpiar un momento la ventana

_que si Anna es la que está hablando de mi, aunque no lo dudo- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante Asakura mayor y comenzó a limpiar la ventana que estaba al lado de la otra ventana de su gemelo, vio "su" balde que estaba al lado de Yoh, así que lo atrajo hasta el lado de él, así mojó y exprimió el trapo con el que estaba limpiando

Yoh, mientras tanto, estaba pensando en las mil maneras de suicidarse si en algún momento, Anna llegase a ser su cuñada, habría guerra si eso pasase, de eso se encargaría

Yoh quiso mojar su trapo que ya estaba sucio, pero se sorprendió que no estaba a su lado, luego vio que Hao tenía "su" balde, así que con cuidado, lo atrajo hacia él, lo mojó y exprimió

Hao otra vez quiso mojar su trapo, pero lo vio al lado de su hermano, frunció su seño, ¡era su balde!, así que agarró el balde, pero no contaba que Yoh también lo agarraría, ambos se miraron enojados

_¡éste es mi balde!- replicó Hao

_¡claro que no, es mío!- protestó Yoh

Tamao y Manta se miraban confundidos, ¿se peleaban por un simple balde?

_¡es mío!-

_¡mío!-

_¡mío!-

_¡mío!-

_¡mío!-

_¡mío!-

_¡mío!-

Y estaban jalando el balde hacia sus lados, quitoneándose como niños, hasta que a Yoh le falló el agarre y la fuerza hiso que toda el agua cayera sobre Hao, jabón y agua para ser precisos

_ups- dijo Yoh mirando hacia a otro lado donde ¡encontró su balde!- tenías razón, era la tuya, jjjj- una gota pareció en la cabeza de Tamao, Yoh y Manta

Hao tenía los ojos ardiendo de ira, un aura roja cubriéndolo, con una mirada que mataba, no pasó mucho cuando Hao persiguió a Yoh y éste se estaba escapando por donde podría, pero, lastimosamente, Hao lo atrapó

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Anna se sentó en una silla, estaba cansada, limpió, barrió, trapeó, lavo la ropa, los trastes, arrinconó cada cuarto, lavó la losa, en fin, hizo de TODO, pero solo le faltaba una cosa que hacer, era ir a comprar la despensa

Se quitó el delantal, se miró en un espejo para saber si estaba presentable, luego se dirigió rápido a la salida, llegando, se encontró con el Oni

_¿los viste?- preguntó Anna, estaba hablando de sus padres

_fui a donde estaban y ellos tardaran, hasta llegar de noche, madre, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó con curiosidad el Oni

_iré a comprar la despensa, acompáñame- el Oni asintió y ambos se fueron a la tienda que estaba demasiado lejos de su casa

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-)

Hao, Manta, Tamao e Yoh, aunque el último estaba lesionado por la golpiza que le dio su queridísimo hermano, habían terminado de limpiar, aunque les había costado bastante, ¡incluso rompieron un vidrio!, ¿Qué si no les fue peor?, pues claro que sí

(Explicación de lo que pasó en el salón)

Yoh se fue debajo de una mesa intentando sacar un chicle, pero para su mala suerte, éste se cayó en su cabello, (tenía largo igual que Hao), no tuvo más remedio que cortárselo, porque al momento que lo había intentado sacar, lo embarró más, Hao se burló tanto de él que casi se mata de la risa, Manta y Tamao intentaban sacarlo pero decidieron cortarlo, el pobre de Yoh ya tenía suficiente con ese día, ¡era su día de mala suerte!

El cabello de Hao estaba blanco, ¿Por qué?, Hao sacudió las almohadillas y ¡bam! Salió polvo blanco que se le quedó en su cabello, debía volver a casa a bañarse rápido porque si no, ¡le dirían viejo con solo mirarlo!

A Tamao no le pasó nada, porque ella ya tenía experiencia en eso de la limpieza.

Manta, ¿Qué le pasó?, simple, él era el encargado de limpiar el estante en el que estaban los libros del maestro, cuando encontró un libro bastante polveado, lo sopló y salió tanto polvo que hizo a todos toser como nunca, Manta retrocedió sin darse cuenta que había un balde de agua que era de Yoh, se cayó y el balde lo mojó todo.

Y así estaban en la calle, Yoh lesionado y con un cortado, MUY mal cortado cabello, Hao con cabello blanco y matando con la mirada a los que le miraban mucho tiempo, Manta resfriado y mojado, Tamao, pues, normal

Acordaron irse a la casa de Yoh y Hao para que Manta tome algo caliente, por que la casa de él, era bastante lejos y seguro que a Manta le llegara una pulmonía si estará más tiempo afuera.

Al llegar a su casa, los gemelos Asakura y Tamao se fueron a cambiar, claro que Hao se fue a lavar su cabello primero, ¡no quería seguir pareciendo viejo!

Manta no podía pedir prestado ropa, porque ninguna le haría, pero se puso una chamarra de Yoh, que lo calentó.

Hao, Yoh y Manta se encontraban en la sala, viendo la televisión y Tamao en la cocina, haciendo algo para la cena, sí, ya era demasiado tarde

_¡achú!- dijo Manta con la nariz roja

_¿estás bien?- preguntó Yoh, tocando la cabeza de Manta y de inmediato la alejó

_¡está ardiendo!- dijo Yoh con la mano muy caliente corriendo y buscando algo frío, lo encontró pero al momento de colocar su mano, se arrepintió, ¡el agua estaba aún más caliente!, corrió hacia al baño con la mano aún más caliente y lo puso en el lavamanos, suspiró de alivio, sí había agua fría en el baño después de todo.

Después de enfriarse, se fue rápidamente donde Manta, quien estaba en el suelo, Hao tocando su frente con su mano, Yoh se impresionó que su hermano gemelo no se haya quemado

_sí, tiene fiebre- dijo Hao mirando a Yoh, aún no levantaba la mano de la frente de Manta, ¿tiene la mano de hierro o que?

_¿cómo es que puedes aguantar tanto?- preguntó confundido Yoh

_no soy débil como tú- dijo Hao parándose, Yoh se encogió de hombros- además que produzco fuego en mi mano, porque tengo al espíritu de fuego, he estado con cosas calientes y me acostumbre a ellas por mi espíritu, por algo se llama espíritu de fuego no?- sonrió con orgullo

Yoh se puso serio un momento, luego sonrió- si, tienes razón, jjjj- miró a Manta- debemos ir a comprar algo que le baje la fiebre-

_no- Yoh le miró bastante confundido- es el último capítulo de dragón Ball saga Cell, ve tú- Hao ya estaba sentado viendo la televisión

Yoh suspiró- está bien- se fue a la salida, estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó la voz de Tamao

_tenga cuidado joven Yoh- le dijo Tamao sonriendo, Yoh le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue dando las gracias.

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-)

Yoh ya había comprado la medicina y se encaminaba a su casa, cuando de inmediato sintió un ataque aproximándose, lo esquivó por instinto y vio a un chico con una lanza en su mano y ojos amarillos, como los de un gato, un extraño peinado.

_¿quién eres?- muy pocas veces se veía esa mirada de Yoh, una mirada bastante seria

_tu eres un shaman ¿cierto?- le dijo el otro, al mismo instante Amidamaru aparece al lado de su amo

_amo Yoh, me parece que éste chico es un shaman, percibo una gran cantidad de energía espiritual detrás de él- le dijo Amidamaru

_¡Bason!- de inmediato un alma que parece medio guerrero apareció al lado del chico desconocido

_yo no quiero pelear, necesito llevar esto a mi amigo- le dijo Yoh

_pues lo lamento mucho, pero no te dejaré ir- hizo su posesión de objetos- morirás- cuando quiso atacar, no se percató que una joven pasaba por ahí con bolsas de sus compras, al momento de atacar, el final de la lanza hizo volar una bolsa de la chica cuando fue levantado a atacar, ambos chicos vieron la bolsa en los aires, hasta que cayó, haciendo que todas las cosas que habían, se esparcían por todos lados, ambos chicos se giraron para encontrarse con una rubia con el ceño fruncido

_Len Tao- el dijo la rubia- lo vas a pagar- de inmediato el Oni apareció a su lado

_...¿Anna?...-

Continuará…

Hello!, aquí yo con otro capítulo, muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews

Ade07Chan: me alegra que te guste mi fic y no te preocupes :), después de todo, las correcciones son para mejorar ¿no?, jjj, ¡gracias por tu review!

Y gracias por leer, aunque quisiera que me dejaran reviews, jjjj, nos leemos más tarde con "mi supuesta novia"…


	5. Chapter 5

_... ¿Anna?...- Yoh no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¡era el mismo demonio que los atacó en la escuela y estaba detrás de Anna!

_no cambias nunca de actitud, Anna kyoyama- dijo Len bajando la lanza y mirarla directamente- ha pasado mucho tiempo-

Anna se cruzó de brazos y el Oni se puso firme- págamelo-

Len entendió a lo que se refería- no tengo tiempo de estupideces- Anna frunció el seño- si tú no te fijaste, no es mi culpa-

El Oni se puso en forma de ataque, Anna se estaba enfureciendo- ¿no me lo vas a pagar?- amenazó, Len mantuvo se expresión seria- bien- el Oni atacó a Len, dando inició a la pelea

Len intentaba dar un golpe al Oni, pero éste lo esquivaba fácilmente, Len, en un intento de atacar por la espalda, falló y el Oni le dio un tremendo golpe que lo llevó revotando lejos

_¿me lo vas a pagar?- Anna tenía la frente en alto, no era un secreto que ya había dominado al Oni, pero el reishi le resultaba difícil, pero mientras más leía la mente, más empezaba a odiar a las personas y así incrementar el poder del Oni, fue por eso que el Oni llegó a ser tan fuerte

Len se levantó adolorido, al momento de levantarse votó un poco de sangre

_¿está bien señorito?- preguntó su espíritu acompañante, Bason

_¡no molestes!- le gritó a su espíritu- no permitiré que ésta niña me gane- grave error

Anna se enfureció por que Len le dijo "niña", por lo cual, el Oni llegó rápidamente a atacarlo sin piedad, le daba golpes a Len tan fuertes que ya estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse, pero aún teniendo un poco de energía intentó levantarse

Len agarró su brazo que ya estaba ensangrentado, su ropa estaba sucia, un hilo de sangre frotaba de su frente

Anna lo miró fijamente y aunque quisiera matarlo ese instante, la falta de dinero para comprar las cosas que Len la hizo tirar, la hicieron reaccionar- te diré una última vez, ¿me lo vas a pagar?-

Len, aun débil, se levantó colocando su lanza en el suelo y apoyarse en él, pero negó con la cabeza- no te pagaré ni un centavo, tú fuiste la que no se fijó y esa no es mi culpa-

_tu lo pediste- entonces el Oni fue a dar el último golpe a Len, cuando de repente, a casi tocar a Len, apareció Yoh deteniendo el golpe con un tronco que encontró por ahí

_¿Qué crees que haces Asakura?- Anna tenía el seño fruncido, es que no lo podía creer, ¿acaso nadie respetaba las peleas uno a uno?

_no sé quien está a tu lado Anna- dijo Yoh mirando al Oni que se encontraba al lado de la rubia- pero no tienes el derecho de matar o atacar a nadie, ¡y menos por una simple bolsa!-

_él te quería matar, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?- Anna mantenía la calma, pero le era difícil

_no me importa lo que él haya querido hacerme y si así fuera, ¿sería mi asunto no?- Yoh mantenía una mirada seria

_¡no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías!- le gritó Anna, era verdad, sus padres pronto llegarían a casa y eso significaba que…- ¡muévete!-

_¡no lo haré!- Yoh se puso en forma de ataque, fusionando su alma con Amidamaru, lo cual a Anna la sorprendió, pero ahora tenía una cosa más importante que hacer, matar a ese insolente

_¡como quieras!- el Oni atacó a Yoh, éste esquivaba algunos que otros ataques pero algunos le llegaban sacándole un poco de sangre, el Oni estaba teniendo una mayor ventaja, ya que se podía comunicar telepáticamente con su "madre" y la rubia leía la mente de Yoh sabiendo sus ataques rápidamente

_amo Yoh- dijo Amidamaru a Yoh, quien cayó ensangrentado por un ataque que le dio el Oni

_no te preocupes Amidamaru- le dijo Yoh, escupió un poco de sangre- estoy bien-

_madre- le dijo el Oni, ella entendió, sus padres llegaron a casa

Anna corrió rápidamente donde Yoh, quien se apoyaba en un árbol, intentando recuperarse, pero al percatarse que Anna venía hacia él, intentó ponerse en posición de defensa, pero le era imposible

La rubia llegó a él y en un rápido movimiento, sacó la billetera de Yoh, éste se sorprendió

_¡ese es mi dinero!- le gritó Yoh, intentando quitar la billetera a Anna, pero sus movimientos eran lentos y Anna lo esquivaba fácilmente

_defendiste a ese idiota, entonces eres su aliado y como él me debía, TU me lo pagas, cóbrale a él si quieres- y sin más, Anna se fue corriendo a la tienda

Yoh se le quedó mirando con el seño fruncido, ¡Anna le había robado!, ¡era ladrona, molesta, fría!, sí, definitivamente, éste no era su día

Guió su mirada a un inconsciente Len, ¿Qué haría con él?

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Anna compró rápidamente las cosas que Len le había hecho tirar, corrió rápido a su casa, no debía llegar tarde, no debía…pero lo había hecho

Llegó rápido a su casa, entró sigilosamente, era una suerte el poder hablar con los espíritus de esa casa, ya que le decían donde estaban sus padres, ella suspiró, no quería verlos, ¡este fue su peor día!

_Anna- y ahí estaba, ella se giró ante el nombramiento de su nombre, se encontró a su madre con el seño fruncido, esa no era buena señal- ¡donde demonios estabas!  
_yo…- su madre no la dejó terminar

_¡¿Qué crees que haces eh?!, ¡debías lavar mi ropa!- Anna no se acordaba el momento en que ella le había dicho

_pero tú no me…- recibió una cachetada

_¡no me vuelvas a llamar mentirosa!, ¡soy tu madre y merezco respeto!- le jaló el cabello a la rubia- ¡por tu culpa no podré ir a mi reunión!-

_per-perdóname madre- le dijo Anna con la voz quebrada

_¡debiste hacer la comida también!, ¡¿Qué crees que comeré eh?!- su madre la tiró al suelo, dejándola con el cabello revuelto

_yo fui a comprar los víveres y…- otra cachetada

_¡vete a tu habitación!, ¡estas castigada y no comerás durante tres días ¿oíste?!-

_pero…- esta vez su madre le dio una tremenda cachetada que resonó en la habitación

_¡no me levantes la voz malagradecida!, ¿o no te acuerdas de todos esos niños?- Anna sintió una punzada en su corazón- ¡aquellos que te llamaban demonio!, ¡nosotros te estamos dando una nueva vida y ¿así nos los pagas?!- Anna no dijo nada- ¡vete ahora!- ella corrió rápidamente a su habitación

Anna llegó a su cuarto, se tiró en su cama y empezó a llorar, ¡esa maldita mujer la había pegado a Anna!, ¡la había lastimado psicológicamente y físicamente!... ¡muerte a esa…esa…esa bruja!

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_¿eres un estúpido o qué?- le gritaba a su hermano gemelo quien estaba sentado en el comedor

_pero Hao, él está lastimado- le dijo Yoh con una expresión seria

_¿sabes que tenemos poco dinero Yoh?, ¿de dónde vamos a sacar dinero para una boca más?- Hao se tranquilizó- dame lo que te sobró de dinero de los medicamentos- le extendió la mano, pero no recibió nada

_bueno…es que- Yoh no sabía cómo decirle a Hao, ¡no podía decirle que Anna poseía unos poderes quien sabe qué y que fue derrotado por ella!, si Anna no le había matado, seguro sería Hao en este momento

_¿es que?- Hao frunció el seño, dando un poco de miedo a su gemelo

Yoh suspiró, al menos vivió su vida y para su suerte, ¡mañana no iría al campamento!, ¿Qué mejor excusa que estar muerto para no ir?- Anna me venció con un quien sabe que, que lo sacó de un quien sabe dónde y me robó quien sabe cómo-

Hao analizó un instante, luego agarró a Yoh de la camisa- ¿dices que fuiste derrotado por Anna que tenía un quien sabe qué y que te robó el dinero por un motivo de quien sabe por qué?- Yoh asintió, un golpe le llegó en el estómago- ¡eres un idiota!, ¡te dejaste vencer por una chica!, ¡debes saber que el honor de los Asakura es…bla bla bla bla bla- eso era lo único que escuchaba Yoh, estaba pensando que cosa era aquel ser que Anna poseía, aquel que dejó a él y a ese tal Len tan golpeados, ¡y ni parecía que utilizó toda su fuerza!

_¿me estás escuchando?- le preguntó Hao golpeando la mesa tan fuerte que sobresaltó a Yoh

_¡yo no fui!- se paró Yoh, pronto se escuchaba una risa de Hao que no dejaba de resonar en la habitación

Tamao apareció al instante pos escuchar la tremenda carcajada de Hao, ella había ido a dar los medicamentos a Manta, quien estaba en un habitación descansando y curó a Len, quien también descansaba en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes

_hola Tamao, jjjj- le dijo Yoh al verla, pronto su estómago gruñó

_¿le preparo lago joven Yoh?- le dijo Tamao sonrojada, Yoh no dejaba de verla

_¿enserio?- la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza baja- gracias Tamao- Yoh la abrazó, haciendo a Tamao como un tomate

_¡no!- Yoh soltó el abrazo- por perder contra una chica, por traer a un desconocido a casa y perder el dinero, no cenarás y no te haré ver lo que grabé del último capítulo de dragón Ball- le dijo Hao con brazos cruzados

_pero…- Yoh lo miró suplicante

_¡eh dicho! o…- su cara cambió a una perversa- ¿no harás tu castigo?- su espíritu de fuego apareció a su lado sentado (vaya pensión grande)

_cl-claro que no- dijo nerviosamente Yoh, luego suspiró, subió lentamente al segundo piso, pero Hao le dijo una cosa haciéndole parar en seco

_mañana es el campamento, no te quedes dormido y cuidado con sobrepasarte con Anna- le dijo amenazante Hao

¿Sobrepasarse?, ¡ni de broma!, Yoh llegó a su habitación, él siempre relajado y despistado, ¡ahora quería matar al maldito profesor que organizó ese estúpido campamento!

Estaba seguro que mañana sería un día demasiado largo, soportar a Anna era un desafío que él no podría, de eso estaba seguro, ¡pero debía intentar ser amigo de ella!, si eran compañeros de cuarto y equipos, ¡debía ser más sociable para convivir bien con ella!, eso intentaría mañana, con ese pensamiento se durmió

Definitivamente, tanto para Anna como para Yoh, mañana sería un día muy largo

Continuará…

¡hola!

Lectores:¡mátenla!, ¡tardó demasiado!

Yo escapando de ustedes: ok, sé que tardé demasiado, ¡pero la maldita escuela!

Uf, debo relajarme, ¡gracias por su reviews!, lamento no poder responderlos pero carezco de tiempo

Nos leemos…


	6. Chapter 6

NOTA: los personajes de shaman King no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí

(-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-)

Se despertó temprano, como siempre lo hacía, pero no estaba de un buen humor, había madrugado y no dormir la había puesto así.

Se levantó con pereza, miró el reloj que había en su cuarto, 6:30, se alarmó por la hora y aunque su rostro no mostrara nada, estaba con un poco de miedo, la noche anterior su madre había estado de buen humor, pero…siempre cuando llegaba y la agredía directamente era por algo que su padre hizo y si sus padres se pelearon, ella iba a pagar muy mal

Se fue rápidamente a darse una ducha que tardó unos 10 minutos, se puso unos jeans de color negro y una chamarra de color rojo, estaba haciendo mucho frío

_madre- el Oni llamó la atención de la rubia

_¿qué quieres?- claro que no tenía un buen humor que digamos

_el campamento- y la rubia entendió a lo que se refería, pero el problema era que no se lo había comunicado a sus padres

Anna suspiró, se miró en el espejo y se fue directo a hacer sus cosas, estaba segura que su madre y padre querían el desayuno ya hecho en la mesa

Bajó al primer piso con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, llegó a la cocina y encontró cosas totalmente rotas, algunas sillas volcadas, platos rotos y un sin fin de cosas, fue directo a traer algo para limpiar aquel desastre antes de que sus padres lo vean

Al terminar, se fue a hacer el desayuno que tardó poco, cuando sirvió el desayuno en la mesa, sus padres bajaron del segundo piso, como siempre, Anna se sentó en su lugar con su actitud fría y neutra, sus padres hicieron lo mismo en silencio

_buenos días- saludó Anna cuando todos estaban sentados

Sus padres le dirigieron una mirada seria

_¿no comerás?- le preguntó su padre al ver que no había nada en el puesto de la rubia

_está castigada- le dijo la madre de Anna mirando seriamente a Anna, ella solo cerró los ojos

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Anna se decidiera en contarles lo del colegio

_madre, padre- Anna tenía la frente en alto

_cállate, no se habla en la mesa- le reprochó con una mirada de enojo, su madre

_lo siento, pero lo que debo decir es algo importante- Anna intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas, después de todo no hablaba con cualquier persona, hablaba con sus padres

_habla entonces- le dijo duramente su padre

_en el colegio haremos un campamento de una semana, solo necesito que firmen esa hoja- Anna sacó una hoja entregándoles

Ellos solo agarraron la hoja y la firmaron al instante, acto que a Anna le había dolido, ¿acaso la querían lejos?

_¿eso era todo?- le preguntaron los dos

_sí- Anna se levantó de su asiento con la hoja en sus manos- con permiso, debo hacer maletas- se fue directo a su cuarto a realizar dicha acción

Cuando llegó se encontró con el Oni sentado en su cama, mirándole fijamente

_¿qué?-

_no quiero que vayas con él- Anna levantó una ceja confundida- con Yoh Asakura, tengo un mal presentimiento-

_no me importa lo que pienses- Anna se fue a su armario sacando cosas para empacarlas en una maleta- es mi vida, no te metas-

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Ya había empacado para el campamento, estaba sumamente molesto, ¡no quería ver a Anna!, lo peor era que ya no podía hacer nada ante la advertencia de su abuela

-flash back-

Yoh se levantó con pereza, su amigo Matamune lo había despertado según él, que debía empacar sus cosas para el campamento, pero él tenía una idea para no ir, una que no fallaría al ser el nieto de una poderosa persona

Con su radiante sonrisa se duchó, cepillo sus dientes, se puso unos jeans, una camisa con los tres primeros botones totalmente desabrochados y una chamarra de color naranja, ¡como le gustaba ese color!

Después de alistarse se fue directo a la cocina, encontrándose con su prometida, Tamao Tamamura

_hola Tamao jjjj- entró Yoh al comedor

_buenos días joven Yoh- Tamao le sonrió- enseguida le sirvo-

_gracias, jjjj- se podía decir que Yoh estaba de buen humor, ¡claro!, el muy despistado tenía una idea que haría que no estuviera con Anna en esa semana- hola Manta- se sentó en el comedor

_hola Yoh- respondió Manta con una sonrisa

_¿estás bien?-

_sí-

_¡genial, jjjjjjj- respondió con su habitual sonrisa

_veo que te despertaste de buen humor Yoh- le dijo Manta

_¡claro!, ¿Cómo no estarlo?- "y más aún, no ver a Anna durante toda la semana" dijo y pensó Yoh, pero al darse cuenta de una presencia al frente suyo, se rascó la cabeza en forma de disculpa- mm…¿te llamas Len Tao cierto?, jjjj-

_sí- Tao cerró los ojos- por cierto, gracias por recibirme en esta pensión, estoy en deuda- abrió los ojos mirando a Yoh

_no es nada Len, jjjj-

_te perdonaré la vida porque me ayudaste- le dijo Len

_jjjjj- entonces Yoh se dio cuenta del traje de Len- ¿y ese uniforme?-

_hice unas cuantas llamadas y me entré a tu salón- Yoh se quedó sorprendido- desde ahora iré a tu clase- se cruzó de brazos, Len

_¡qué bien!- exclamó Yoh sonriente- entonces seremos compañeros Len, jjjj- Len solo asintió, luego Yoh dirigió su mirada hacia Manta- ¿has visto a Hao?-

_está en el pasillo, hablando con tu abuela-

_claro abuela- escuchó decir en el pasillo, inmediatamente Yoh fue a averiguar porque su abuela había llamado

Hao le hizo una seña de que le diría cuando terminara de hablar, Yoh se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa

Al terminar de hablar, Hao le envió una sonrisa triunfante, lo cual desconcertó a su hermano gemelo

_la abuela nos dio permiso- Yoh abrió repentinamente los ojos al escuchar eso

_¡¿Qué?!, ¡Hao, no me digas que le informaste!- Yoh estaba molesto y eso se podía apreciar claramente

_pues claro- Hao se cruzó de brazos y sonrió- ¿Cómo si no me acercaría a Anna?-

Yoh se quedó en shock, pero inmediatamente reaccionó y con una expresión seria respondió- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

_a que como tu estarás con Anna casi durante todo el tiempo, me puedes contar cosas sobre ella, después de todo, ¿no eres siempre el niño bueno que es simpático con todos?-

Yoh frunció el seño, no le gustaba que Hao le hablara así- ¿a qué te refieres?-

_a que te llevas bien con todos- dijo Hao soltando un suspiro, pero luego sonrió- no creo que Anna sea una excepción, quiero saber más de ella-

_no, no iré- u_u

_si, si irás ¬¬-

_¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?-

_¿por qué no tendrías que hacerlo?- la ver a Yoh confundido, Hao añadió- le hablé a la abuela diciendo que era por nota, claro que ella no quiere que pierdas ninguna, así que si te niegas, ella te quitará todos los discos de Bob y no te dará más para comprar tus naranjas ni tus discos- Yoh se encontraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos-…así que, ¿qué dices?...-

-fin flashback-

Sonrió con molestia, ¡su plan se había ido abajo!, él tenía planeado no contarle nada a su abuela, diciendo que lo había olvidado, al otro día y como era al otro, no poder ir y holgazanear toda la semana, pero para su mala suerte, ¡Hao le había contado todo!

Suspiró, tal vez si tratara de llevarse bien con Anna, soportaría toda la semana

Recargó su maleta en su hombro y se fue con sus amigos para ir directo hacia el colegio, donde quedaron de acuerdo en encontrarse para ir al campamento

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

El profesor llamaba en lista a las personas, había contratado un micro para ir a la cabaña, había todo el alumnado de su salón, aunque algunos no habían venido diciendo que se habían enfermado, pero no era de sorprenderse, ¡el clima estaba súper frío!, Anna pudo distinguir a Len en sus compañeros, diciendo que era el nuevo, luego vio a Yoh y a su grupo, prediciendo todo

_Anna kyoyama e Yoh Asakura- dijo el profe, ambos alumnos se mostraron en su frente- suban-

Ambos chicos hicieron caso, sentándose uno al lado del otro en los asientos, sus maletas la pusieron debajo de sus pies, para no estar incómodos, ambos con una mirada seria

Yoh no aguantó el silencio, así que se puso los auriculares, escuchando música y relajándose un poco

Anna miraba la ventana, con la mirada seria que la caracterizaba, éste viaje duraría unas cuantas horas, más bien haciendo cálculo de horas 7:00 am a 20:00 pm, suspiró, sería un largo viaje

Pasaron varias horas y Anna pudo ver, como todos se dormían y aunque ella estaba cansada, no quería dormirse y quedar en ridículo, como unos de sus compañeros que hablaba, de quien sabe que, dormido

Pasaron varias horas, ya era las cuatro de la tarde, Anna aún no dormía, después de las doce de una parada de comer, ya se estaba rindiendo al sueño, pero era fuerte, ¡no se iba a dormir y punto!, pero todos estaban durmiendo, convirtiendo el ambiente en polvo para dormir relajadamente, ¡maldita sea, quería ser uno de ellos! Y el cielo no ayudaba mucho que digamos, ya que estaba nublado

Empezó a cerrar los ojos, por una casualidad del destino, se estaban volviendo pesado, lo único que pudo distinguir antes de dormirse, es que alguien la abrazaba acercándola hacia él

(+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-+-+-+)

Yoh, Percibió un aroma embriagante, uno delicioso, con sus brazos rodeo algo que él desconocía y aún con los ojos cerrados, la acercó más hacia él, haciéndolo dormir más plácidamente, colocó su cabeza a un lado, haciendo que cayera lentamente en algo un poco duro, pero de ahí venía el aroma que percibía, así que respiró una vez más ese extraño aroma, quedándose dormido completamente

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ 19: 55+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Anna dormía plácidamente, no sabía porque, pero se sentía protegida y una gran calidez, percibió un aroma que la embriagó completamente, respiró ese aroma y aunque quería saber que era, no podía hacerlo, si este fuera un sueño, no quería despertar, pero un mechón de cabello llegó a su rostro, haciendo que le aroma se vuelva un poco más fuerte, creando un revuelco en el estómago, un momento… ¿¡un mechón de cabello que no era de ella!?

Abrió rápidamente los ojos, entendiendo en la posición en la que estaba, un brazo rodeándola por la cintura y la cabeza de ella recargada en un hombro y algo que estaba arriba de su cabeza, otro momento más…¡¿un brazo, un hombro y algo arriba de su cabeza?!, según ella sabía, solo había una persona que estaba a su lado…¡Yoh!

Se separó abruptamente de Yoh con las mejillas sonrosadas, ¡quería morir!, por suerte para ella, nadie estaba despierto, pero de repente, el micro paró de golpe, haciendo que todos los estudiantes se golpearan la cabeza con el asiento de en frente, ¡todos se despertaron rápidamente!, vaya forma

_ay, eso dolió TT_TT- dijo Yoh tocándose la cabeza con un mano

_baka- dijo Anna en un susurro, pero, aun con el alboroto que hacían los alumnos al despertar así, Yoh la escuchó

_¿eh?, ¿Por qué dices eso Anna?-

Inmediatamente, el profesor les dijo que habían llegado, todos bajaron rápidamente, haciendo que el profesor se perdiera entre todos

Yoh corrió rápido hacia la cabaña, claro que era perseguido por Tamao, Hao y Manta. Al llegar se sorprendieron tanto, ¡ese profesor sí que estaba loco al decir que era una cabaña, esa era una pensión con quinientas habitaciones!

Anna, por el contrario, estaba aun en estado de sorpresa por estar casi abrazada a Yoh, frunció su seño, ahora más que nunca estaba odiando a Yoh por estarla confundiendo, se levantó de su asiento y recogió su maleta, pero al momento de salir, no pudo ir directamente a su cuarto a descansar, ya que ante ella, había alguien con el seño fruncido

_te estaba esperando-

Anna frunció el seño- ¿Qué quieres Len Tao?-

Len sonrió, acercándose a ella- casi me matas ¿sabías?- llevó su mano a la mejilla de la rubia, quien inmediatamente la apartó con brusquedad

_no te atrevas- de inmediato el Oni apareció a su lado

Len sonrió, luego se apartó, cruzándose de brazos- me intentas matar a toda costa, me culpas anoche de una cosa que yo no hice, me dejas con un total desconocido, dime…¿es la forma de tratar así a tu prometido?-

Continuará…

Hola mis queridos lectores, ¡sí!, adoro el fin de semana, ¡es genial!

¡Gracias por los reviews!,

Ade07Chan: si, estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre la madre de Ana, ¡que le lleven a la horca!

Carolina: ¡qué gusto que te guste! (?)

Guest: gracias por tu review, tomaré en cuenta lo de Tamao, jjjjj

Akuma h y kira yamada: ¡qué bueno que te guste!

Cranky Sky: si, lo que le esperará en el otro cap XD

Mary: gracias por tu review

Angel: gracias por tu review y aquí coloque un poco de YohxAnna, aunque no se notara

Y si quieren que ponga algo en la historia solo díganmelo, que yo haré todo mi esfuerzo para que eso suceda

¡feliz San Valentín también!, nos leemos…


	7. Chapter 7

Anna levantó una ceja- ¿prometidos?-

_sí, prometidos- Len se cruzó de brazos

_según yo recuerdo, tú fuiste el que rompió el compromiso o ¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste?-

_nunca lo hice- Anna frunció más el seño- nunca rompí el compromiso, así que sigues siendo mi prometida Anna kyoyama-

Anna no dijo nada, solo le dirigió una mirada de total molestia y se fue hacia donde estaba el profesor, Len la siguió en silencio, pero se desvió hacia donde estaba el grupo de Yoh

_¡en verdad que es grande!- decía Yoh al ver la enorme pensión

_en serio que ese profesor se pasa de bromista- dijo Hao

_seguro hay demasiadas habitaciones como para que convivamos todos en orden durante una semana- Manta observaba cada detalle de la pensión- se ve que es resistente-

_además que se ve muy bien de noche- comentó Tamao, maravillada por las luces, ya que era de noche

_Esta es una pensión muy antigua- se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Len Tao detrás suyo- se dice que aquí mataron a varias personas, es por eso que nadie vive aquí-

_¡estúpido!, no asustes así a las personas ¬¬- le dijo Hao

_¿crees que asusto ¬¬*-

_con solo verte ¬¬*-

_tranquilos muchachos, jjjj- Yoh intentó calmar la situación, pero recibió una mirada de odio de parte de los dos haciéndolo estremecer

_joven Hao, joven Len, por favor tranquilícense- Tamao también quería intervenir

_¿qué está pasando aquí?- la voz del profesor en sus detrás, les sorprendieron mucho

_na-nada profe- le dijo nerviosamente Manta

_¿¡que acaso nadie entiende que no deben aparecer de sorpresa!?- Hao estalló- ¡es que no saben llamar antes de aparecer igual que este aleta de tiburón!-

_¡no me llames así!-

_¡ya basta!- ambos jóvenes se vieron con odio- cambié de opinión, Asakura y Tao compartirán habitación-

_¡¿Qué?!- Hao y Len estaban furiosos

_¡ya dije!- y sin más, el profesor se fue

_¡el gran Hao, rey de los shamanes, no compartirá habitación con este idiota!- ya saben quien lo dijo

_¿¡a quien le dices idiota, idiota!?- Len sacó de quien sabe donde su lanza- además, yo seré el próximo rey shaman-

_estás soñando- el espíritu de fuego apareció a su lado- yo seré el shaman King-

_oigan, recuerden que estamos en un lugar público- les dijo Manta nervioso

Al momento se tranquilizaron, Len guardó su lanza (¿Dónde?) y Hao desapareció a su espíritu

_además que yo seré el próximo shaman King- habló Yoh con firmeza

Hao suspiró- a ti ni te importa, solo quieres una vida tranquila hermanito-

_además que no tienes dominio en tus decisiones, no podrías ser un gran jefe- le dijo Len quien se cruzó de brazos

_¡Asakura Yoh!- de inmediato, Yoh fue donde el profesor le estaba llamando- ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?! (vaya que es un profesor) ¡Eh estado llamándolo por mucho tiempo!- Yoh se disculpó- bien, pase a su recámara, es la de 135, su compañera de cuarto será Anna kyoyama como ya le dije- Yoh cambió de inmediato su expresión relajada a una de molestia- vaya-

Yoh se fue directo a su, ahora, habitación con Anna, la verdad quería desaparecer en ese instante, ¡no quería estar con ella!

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en la puerta con el número 135, suspiró, abrió lentamente la puerta y al momento, recibió un zapato directo en su cara

_te tardaste- era Anna con los brazos cruzados

_¡¿y para eso tenías que pegarme con un zapato directo a mi cara?!- Yoh se molestó

_¡no me levantes la voz!- el Oni apareció a su lado, Yoh se estremeció- tenemos que hablar-

_estoy de acuerdo- dijo Yoh entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta luego de entrar

Al momento en que Yoh se sentara en su futon que estaba al frente de Anna, hubo un incómodo silencio

Anna suspiró- ¿eres un shaman?-

Yoh se sorprendió ante la pregunta- ¿Cómo es que…?-

_responde- Anna se cruzó de brazos, no quería dar explicaciones

_si, si lo soy ¬¬- Yoh hizo aparecer a su espíritu acompañante- te presento a Amidamaru, mi espíritu acompañante-

_un gusto conocerla- dijo el samurái al momento de hacer una reverencia

_me llamo Anna kyoyama- dijo Anna parándose, dispuesta a irse de la habitación

_¡oye!- Yoh la detenió agarrándola del brazo- ¡me debes una explicación!, ¡intercambio equivalente ¿sabías?!-

Anna suspiró, deshizo el agarre abruptamente- lo sé, pero nos están llamando para la cena-

_estás huyendo- le dijo Yoh cruzándose de brazos- además que no nos están llamando-

_¡yo no soy ninguna cobarde!- Anna lo miró directamente- ¡bien!, el es un Oni, yo lo creé, puedo ver almas y me convertiré en la próxima shaman Queen– Anna se cruzó de brazos

Yoh se sorprendió, ¿Qué había dicho que…?-

_entonces- Yoh dirigió la mirada al Oni- el es un Oni-

_madre…- esto sorprendió más a Yoh- les están llamando, el humano mayor vendrá de inmediato-

_entiendo- Anna se dio la vuelta, adentrándose en el pasillo- será mejor que vayamos, no quiero que el profesor venga a criticarnos-

_entiendo- Yoh tenía una expresión seria, saliendo de la habitación e irse con Anna hacia el comedor, donde se encontró con el profesor con expresión de reproche

_¡¿se puede saber que estaban haciendo arriba?!- dijo el profesor, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos que estaban ahí, sentados a punto de comer- ¡solo les pedí que dejaran sus cosas!-

_pues…jjjjj- Yoh no sabía que decir, así que solo sonrió

Anna solo estuvo de pie, concentrándose de no leer todas las mentes que les estaban observando

El profesor suspiró- los jóvenes de ahora no tienen remedio, siéntense a cenar- hicieron caso- bueno, aquí tienen los mapas- les dio a cada uno un mapa rápidamente

Todos se fueron a sus cuartos después de cenar, pero el grupo de shamanes se quedó a platicar un rato más

_eh…¿para que los mapas?- preguntó Yoh, pero al momento recibió un golpe en el hombro, por parte de Hao que estaba a su lado

_¿que no atendiste a clase?- preguntó Hao- ¡ja!, no me sorprende-

_joven Yoh, los mapas son para que no nos perdamos en el camino- le dijo Tamao sentada al otro lado de Yoh

_sí, estaremos tres días investigando con nuestras parejas separadamente y luego reuniremos toda la información en el cuarto día, haremos otro equipo de seis personas para hacer el trabajo de toda la información, haciéndolo en tres días, luego volvemos a casa- le explicó Manta

_¿con….nuestra….pareja?- Yoh no lo creía, ¡no lo quería creer!

_¿estás sordo o qué?- le preguntó de mala gana Hao

_y ¿a ti que te pasa?- le preguntó Yoh a su hermano gemelo

_¡no puedo creer que tenga que pasar, con un shaman debilucho, todo el día!- dijo Hao apuntando a Len que estaba en su frente

_¡no soy débil!- Len sacó su lanza

_si lo eres ¬¬-

_¡me convertiré en el próximo rey shaman y te derrotaré!-

_¡quisiera verlo!- el espíritu de fuego apareció a su lado- ¡yo seré el próximo shaman King y futuro hombre que te va a patear el trasero!-

_tranquilícense, por favor- decía Tamao, pero nadie le hacía caso

_déjalos Tamao- le habló Manta- no te harán caso-

_¡hey!, yo también me convertiré en el próximo shaman King- dijo Yoh parándose

_¡no!- se sorprendieron al ver la puerta abrirse rápidamente y bruscamente- ¡yo seré la próxima shaman Queen!- dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos

_¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron Manta, Tamao, Hao, quienes no sabían que Anna tenía al Oni

_ya escucharon, así que dejen su estúpida y escandalosa plática que no me deja dormir- Anna se dio media vuelta yéndose a su cuarto, dejando a los shamanes con los ojos abiertos

_¿cómo que ella sabe de los shamanes?- preguntó en voz alta Yoh

Len lo miró por un instante- porque es mi prometida-

_¡¿Qué?!- esta vez, el profesor fue el quien bajó

_¡estamos exhaustos y queremos dormir, así que váyanse a sus habitaciones en este instante!-

Aunque hubo algunas quejas, al final decidieron irse a sus cuartos

_¿con que…prometida eh?- le dijo Hao, echado de espaldas en el futon en frente del futon de Len quien también estaba echado de espaldas

_si- Len estaba con los ojos abiertos- y no quiero que te le acerques-

_no lo creo- Hao se sentó viéndole fijamente- todavía no están casados, así que ella puede arrepentirse ¿no?- Hao sonrió- ella me gusta aún más, así que…-

_¿así que?- Len se sentó, mirándole fijamente con el seño fruncido

_la enamoraré-

Len sonrió- eso sería interesante, pero como es mi prometida, no dejaré que eso pase-

_ya lo veremos- ambos jóvenes se echaron en sus respectivos futones y se quedaron profundamente dormidos

(En otra habitación)

"vaya que Anna sí que es rara, es violenta, enojada, fría y comprometida, ¡ja!, pobre Len, sí que es un problema si estará casado con ella, por suerte para mi, Tamao no exige nada, pero… *madre, les están llamando, el humano mayor vendrá de inmediato*, ¿madre?, ¿por qué la llamó así?, ¿Por qué ella puede ver a los fantasmas?, ¿por qué quiere ser la próxima shaman Queen?, ¿Por qué…?"

_¡deja de pensar idiota!- Anna ya estaba fastidiada por los pensamientos de Yoh, ellos ya estaban acostados cada uno en su futon y ella estaba exhausta y ¡quería descansar!- si quieres saber porque quiero ser la shaman Queen, es para tener una vida llena de lujos y comodidades- Yoh se molestó por tal respuesta- ¡así que duérmete de una vez!-

"¡ja!, ¿vida llena de lujos y comodidades?, ¡sí que es odiosa!, algunos quieren eso para cambiar el mundo, no para ese capricho"

_¡puedo ser más que odiosa si quiero Asakura!- Anna se sentó de golpe- ¡si quieres mantener tu vida, más te vale dejar de pensar, que me provocas jaqueca!-

Yoh se sorprendió- ¿Cómo me leíste la mente?-

_puedo ver en tus ojos lo que piensas- le dijo Anna, pero Yoh no estaba convencido, ¡a lejos se podía ver que mentía!- así que duérmete-

No dijeron más, se durmieron aunque Yoh estaba inconsciente, ¿Por qué?, por no dejar a Anna kyoyama en paz por sus pensamientos

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_nos perdimos- le dijo la rubia que estaba a su lado, caminando en el bosque

_no, te dije que no nos perdimos- le dijo el castaño que veía el mapa

_no era una pregunta- la rubia le miró directamente- era una afirmación-

_mira, solo debemos seguir el río de aquí y llegamos al campo de flores- el castaño el mostró el mapa

_Yoh- el mencionado le dirigió la mirada, en la mañana , Anna y él, salieron junto a todos los alumnos directo a hacer su trabajo de investigación de grupos, aunque Yoh había observado como sus amigos estaban raros, Manta y Tamao estaban pensativos, Hao y Len no se dirigían la palabra, algo muy raro, pero no le dio importancia como siempre y ahora estaba con Anna, él con el mapa y ella viendo que había para investigar, sin embargo, ahora no encontraba el dichoso campo de flores para investigar y Anna lo veía con cara de pocos amigos- ¡estás agarrando el mapa al revés!-

Ahora entendía por qué no había encontrado el campo de flores, sin embargo…

_¡Estamos perdidos!- gritó Yoh

_y recién te diste cuenta ¬¬- Anna se cruzó de brazos- llama a tu espíritu acompañante-

_no- Yoh también se cruzó de brazos- está en su tablilla la cual dejé en la habitación, Matamune se fue donde mi abuela en la mañana, así que…llama tú al Oni-

_lo dejé cuidando el cuarto y le advertí que si se iba, le iba a ir mal- ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos

_entonces…-

_estamos perdidos inevitablemente-

Continuara…

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!, siento no actualizar pronto, pero les aseguro que el fin de semana les daré un cap de recompensa jjjj

¡Gracias por los reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

¡hola!, lamento no haber subido un cap de recompensa, pero ¡la escuela me mata!, eso de que sea bimestral está haciendo a todos los alumnos abandonar la escuela, bueno… se que ustedes no quieren excusas, solo capítulos, así que, ¡vamos con la historia! :D

NOTA: los personajes de shaman King no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Len y Hao estaban caminando silenciosamente, Hao iba adelante viendo el mapa y Len detrás, examinando que podría ser interesante, pero ¡maldición, él quería ser el que estuviera al mando!

_¿por qué yo no puedo ver el mapa?- le dijo con tranquilidad, para ver si es que podría hacer reaccionar al castaño

_por que yo lo digo- okey, esa respuesta no se la esperaba

_¿quién te dio el derecho de ser el que dirige?- Dijo Len parándose con los brazos cruzados, Hao también se detuvo, volteándose para quedar frente a frente

_yo, el rey de todos los shamanes-

_¿tu?, no me digas- lo dijo con total sarcasmo que hizo a Hao fruncir el seño- yo seré el shaman King y debo ir al mando, como todo un rey-

_esto no llega a nada- Hao suspiró, siempre era la misma pelea y no había ni un ganador- y… ¿Qué me dices de Anna?- un momento…¡¿que tenía que ver Anna en ese momento?!

_obvio que nada- dijo Len sentándose en una roca para descansar un rato, el castaño hizo lo mismo- no te diré nada de ella para que me la puedas quitar-

_pregunto sobre si es un shaman o no- Hao dirigió su mirada al cielo, sonriendo- su carácter me recuerda a una persona de hace mucho tiempo-

_ella no es un shaman- le dijo Len viendo fijamente al suelo, las hormigas se preparaban para el invierno- de hecho, ella posee un extraño poder, tiene un ser que es un Oni- miró disimuladamente a Hao, esperando su reacción, pero el shaman se mantenía relajado

_lo sé- Len se sorprendió- desde un principio sabía que Anna era diferente, cuando ese ser nos atacó la primera vez que la vimos, adiviné todo, ella puede leer la mente ¿no?- Len asintió- ese poder se llama reishi, si Anna no sabe cómo controlarlo, puede poner en peligro a las personas, es tu prometida, ¿Por qué no hiciste algo al respecto?-

_me comprometieron con ella a los 6 años, después de ese tiempo solo la vi ahora, a los 15 años- Len suspiró

_mm…será mejor que nos apresuremos- dijo Hao, al momento en que terminaba la frase un gruñido se escuchó- tengo hambre y no quiero que esos humanos se devoren todo y no me dejen nada- se paró, viendo el mapa

_sí, yo también-

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_¡así no!- gritaba cierta rubia a un muchacho que estaba con cara de molestia, ¡nunca hizo ninguna de estas cosas!

Suspiró- ¿entonces como es, según tú?- trataba de ser amable, pero…¡por los grandes espíritus!, esa chica se estaba aprovechando de su tolerancia

Ella se cruzó de brazos- ya te enseñé como, ahora no querrás que te lo vuelva a repetir, porque no lo haré-

_Anna- Yoh se puso serio- solo, muéstrame una vez más, solo te pido eso, ¿es mucho pedir?-

_sí- dijo Anna- si te lo explico una vez más, me mojaré por que el agua ha subido y yo no quiero eso, Asakura-

_oh, vamos, ¿no le tienes miedo a una simple corriente o sí?- Yoh sonrió con burla, luego se estremeció al recibir una mirada de cierta rubia "agradable"

_¡no tengo miedo!, eso solo precaución, porque si sigue subiendo el agua del río, puede que me caiga y me moje- dijo Anna, ¡¿Quién era Yoh para decirle miedosa?!, ¡por kami!, el chico tuvo miedo por atrapar a unos simples peces vivos en ese río para cocinarlos y comerlos

_vaya, lo siento por pedirle una cosa tan simple, "majestad que se preocupa por su apariencia"- dijo Yoh haciendo una reverencia, estaba a mitad del río y Anna en una orilla

Ella frunció el seño- estúpido-

_bruja-

_engreído-

_miedosa-

Okey, eso fue la gota que derramó el baso

_¡bastardo!-

_¡mala persona y poco educada!-

_¡¿me estás diciendo maleducada?!- Anna había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba- ¡mírate!, ni siquiera sabes cómo tratar a las damas-

_tú no eres una para tratarte así- dijo Yoh sonriendo, cuando se habían perdido, creía que iba a ser muy aburrido estar con ella, y así fue, pero ahora, le divertía hacerla enojar bastante

_¡Yoh Asakura!- Anna dobló sus jeans hasta la rodilla, entrando en el río para ¡matar la pobre Yoh que la miraba nervioso!- ¡no huyas, cobarde!- en efecto, Yoh estaba corriendo, mas bien, caminando para ir a la otra orilla, porque como el agua del río estaba tan alto, era imposible ser rápido

Yoh rogaba por que Amidamaru llegase, aunque lo dudaba, ¡no quería ser golpeado! Y más por una chica que resultó ser fastidiosa y fácil de fastidiar, hasta que notó un pequeño detalle, la altura del agua había subido y cada vez un poco más, se percató de eso, se giró quedando frente a Anna, muy alejado, al parecer la rubia no se había dado cuenta

_¡morirás Yoh!- Yoh se estremeció, ¡no quería morir con una chica loca, era demasiado joven y él quería morir junto a un árbol de naranja, no en un río!

_...A-Anna…- la altura del agua le llegó hasta la cintura, abrió los ojos desmeduradamente, ¡la altura del agua subía rápidamente!

Anna se percató del agua, al sentir como le llegaba hasta la cintura, ambos escucharon un fuerte ruido de río arriba, dirigieron su vista allá, y cuál fue su sorpresa?, ¡era una ola mega-ultragrande-gigantesca ola que venía hacia ellos

Se miraron por última vez, antes de que la ola llegase a ellos y todo se volvió borroso

Abría lentamente los ojos, no sabía dónde estaba, llevó su vista hacia un lado, viendo a un chico con cabellera celeste, se sentó un poco mareado, luego de reponerse, dirigió su vista a aquel chico que lo miraba fijamente

_al fin despertaste- le dijo el chico que estaba con una sonrisa- hola, me llamo Horokeo Usui, pero llámame Horo Horo-

_yo soy Yoh, Yoh Asakura, jjj- Yoh le sonrió, pero luego dirigió su vista en donde estaba, ¡era una cueva!, viajó su vista hacia todos lados, y encontró una cabellera rubia, echada en un futón de en frente

_ella está bien- le dijo Horo Horo al ver a Yoh cambiar su expresión a una de tristeza

_yo no me refería a eso- señaló hacia la mesa, Horo Horo dirigió su vista allí- el mapa está hecho pedazos y no podremos regresar- ¡maldito Yoh!, ¿Qué no preocupa Anna?, obvio que no ¬¬

_pues yo les puedo llevar- Horo Horo se puso de pie, buscando algo en una mochila que estaba al lado de Anna, Horo sacó unas cuantas frutas, Yoh se quedó mirando a las frutas, ¡naranja!, ¡había unas estúpidas naranjas que le gustaba a cierto castaño!

Sintieron una fuerte energía de un futón, haciendo un gran fulryoku que los empujaba hacia las paredes de esa cueva, vieron de donde provenía tal poder y se sorprendieron al ver quien emanaba semejante poder, ¡era Anna!

_no…-escucharon decir a la rubia entre sueños, ellos no se podía mover, ¡estaban paralizados por tal fulryoku de Anna!- no…¡no me llamen demonio!- ahora, el poder que percibieron era totalmente distinto, era con un ambiente asesino

_¡tranquiliza a tu amiga Yoh!- decía Horo Horo

_¡no sé cómo hacerlo!-

_debes mantener su mente alejada-

_¿cómo puedo hacer eso?- le preguntó Yoh mirándolo dudoso

Luego de un momento de silencio y mientras más cosas volaban por todos lados, Horo Horo habló

_bésala-

_¡¿Qué?!- Yoh estaba realmente sorprendido, ¡era increíble que le pidiera tal cosa!, ¡y más si era Anna!- no, yo no, hazlo tú-

_yo soy un total desconocido para ell…- le llegó un objeto en la cara, luego miró a Yoh quitándose lo que le había golpeado- puede que no haga ningún efecto ya que ni me conoce y puede reaccionar más terrible, ¡bésala rápido!-

Yoh miró a Horo luego a Anna, tragó saliva, no podía, ¡el estaba comprometido!, no podía hacer eso a Tamao, no, no lo podía hacer… sintió como el poder se incrementaba, y miró a la rubia que hablaba aún dormida

_¡simplemente bésala!- Horo Horo lo sacó del trance, con mucha fuerza llegó donde estaba Anna, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_joven Manta- le dijo Tamao, quien estaba a su lado

_¿qué?- dijo Manta viendo el mapa, evitando perderse

_he estado pensando en lo que me dijo la noche anterior y creo que tiene razón-

Manta quedó perplejo unos momentos, ¿esa era la dulce Tamao?- pero puede que mis sospechas sean falsas-

Tamao se puso seria, dando a Manta escalofríos, definitivamente, si se trataba de Yoh, ella haría cualquier cosa

_usted me dijo que del odio al amor hay un paso ¿no?- Tamao se cruzó de brazos, aun con la apariencia seria- entonces haré que el joven Yoh no pase tiempo con ella-

_momento Tamao, yo no dije que…-

_no dejaré que kyoyama me lo quite, no lo permitiré-

Continuará…

¡agradezco a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews la vez anterior y en este cap!, ¡muchas gracias! :D

Ade07Chan

Angel

Mary

SKAM Asakura Lawliet

Les dejo mi facebook para comunicarles que día subiré, el nombre es : Selma Ayaviri Martinez, también me pueden enviar consejos para la historia

¡Dejen reviews!, saludos… :D


	9. Chapter 9

NOTA: los personajes de shaman King no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Manta abrió los ojos grande, ¿esa era Tamao?- Ta-Tamao…-

_y tú, joven Manta me ayudarás- le dijo Tamao interrumpiendo al rubio

_eh…yo no quiero meterme Tamao- le dijo nerviosamente

Tamao frunció el seño- ¿no piensa ayudarme joven Manta?- por alguna razón, Manta sintió escalofríos- ¿no me ayudará por el bien del joven Yoh?-

Manta la miró con duda- ¿Qué?-

_si Anna me lo quita e Yoh le corresponde, puede que la familia Asakura le quite todo lo que tiene y tal vez le prohíban salir, pero, aún con eso, se casará conmigo-

Manta lo pensó, Yoh se quedaría en la quiebra y no podría ver el tan hermoso paisaje que siempre le gustaba admirar, ¿Qué podía hacer?, solo había una solución para que su amigo sea feliz y estaba seguro que al lado de Anna no podía ser, su actitud era fría y nada tenía que ver con la actitud de Yoh, con la actitud despreocupada de su amigo, flojo, holgazán, Tamao sería muy buena esposa, pero…ese era el problema, no es que no le agradara Tamao, era solo que ella le cumpliría cualquier capricho al castaño y eso no era recomendable, así que ¿Qué hacer?, solo le quedaba dos opciones

1: sería hacer caso a Tamao para que Yoh no sufra por su encierro del futuro, lo malo es que Tamao le cumpliría cualquier capricho

2: sería algo injusto, le agradaba Tamao pero le parecía Anna una mejor esposa, claro que Yoh y Anna eran muy diferentes pero ¿polos opuestos se atraen no?, y si él se encargaba de eso, de llevar la relación de Anna e Yoh arriba, pero ¿y Tamao?, seguro que ella sufriría, lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba enamorada del castaño pero Yoh no, eso también lo sabía

_joven Manta- ¡diablos!, Tamao quería una opción urgente

¿Qué haría?, la 1 o 2, la 1 o 2, la 2 o 1, la 1 o 2, la 2, la 2, la 2… ¡la 2!

_sí, te ayudaré Tamao- le dijo nerviosamente Manta, aunque no le gustaba, tenía que traicionar a Tamao

Tamao sonrió, sin saber las verdaderas razones de Manta para ayudar, porque él a la vez, ayudaría la relación de Anna e Yoh- buena opción, joven Manta-

_¡te dije que yo fuera el que estuviera al mando!- escucharon un grito, vieron por donde venía y se asombraron

_¡tú te hubieras perdido peor!-

_¡pues yo no dejaría que una simple ardilla me quitara el mapa!-

Tamao y Manta veían nerviosamente a ese par que ni se habían dado cuenta que estaban en sus frentes

_¡tú me distrajiste con el problema de que tu cabello se enredó con las ramas de los árboles! (?)-

_¡no me culpes de tu incompetencia!-

_¿o que me vas a hacer picudito?-

_¡que no me llames así!-

_etto…Len…Hao- les dijo nerviosamente Manta, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes- hola-

_ump- Hao gruñó, cruzándose de brazos

_¿qué les pasó?- preguntó Tamao

_que este ser diminuto me hizo perder el mapa- le dijo Hao

_corrección, que Hao perdió el mapa por su estupidez- le dijo Len

_ah, ¿ahora es una estupidez dejar el mapa en pleno camino, porque tuve que ayudar a un tonto shaman, por tener su cabello tan alto que se enredó en algunas ramas y que después de eso, venga una estúpida ardilla que se llevó el mapa, que por cierto, era una muy corredora y corrimos a encontrarla, perdiéndonos?- Hao lo vio fijamente

Ahhhhh…con que eso había pasado…

_¡deberías cortarte el cabello, estúpido aleta de tiburón!- Hao no tenía paciencia, y si la tenía, se fue con el mapa

_¡no quiero!, además, ¡nadie te pidió ayuda!-

Un rugido se escuchó, ambos jóvenes, que discutían, se avergonzaron

_jeje, tienen hambre, creo que ya deberíamos irnos- comentó Manta, todos asintieron, sin embargo, en todo el trayecto, Manta se quedó pensativo

(++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Yoh se acercó rápidamente a Anna, aún pensando en lo que Horo Horo le dijo, estaba nervioso, ¡era su primer beso!, y debía desperdiciarlo con Anna, pensaba él

El fulryoku se elevaba cada vez más, haciendo una fuerte corriente que hacía volar las cosas de Horo Horo y éste sujetando lo que podía

_¡bésala y ya!- le gritó Horo Horo al ver a Yoh parado, viendo a la rubia

*no puedo creer que se ve tan…linda cuando está dormida* pensó Yoh, llevó su mano a la mejilla de Anna, haciendo estremecer a la rubia e incrementando más el fulryoku, Yoh se tuvo que parar muy firme para no salir volando, se acercó lentamente y nerviosamente a Anna, acariciando la mejilla de ésta, relajando lentamente a la rubia, pero el fulryoku seguía ahí, así que…¡debía hacerlo!, ¡tenía que hacerlo para que los lectores no se aburran! (?)

Se acercó lentamente a la rubia, tragó saliva, aún teniendo la mano en la mejilla de la chica se acercó a su rostro, rozando su nariz con la de ella, causándole un escalofrío, miró a Horo Horo, quien le veía con cara de *hazlo rápido que tengo hambre* (?)

Miró los labios de la rubia, rojo tenue, suspiró para relajarse, encontrándose con el aroma de ella, otro escalofrío, nunca había pensado en las mujeres de esa forma, ¡ni en su prometida!

Miró de nuevo los labios, de un momento a otro deseó probarlos, tenía curiosidad, ¿A qué sabría un beso?, éste sería su primer beso.

De un impulso los besó, primero torpemente, luego sintió como el fulryoku desaparecía, hasta no quedar ni rastros, quiso separarse, hasta que sintió como Anna lo acercaba rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, profundizando más el beso, algo que lo sorprendió de sobre manera, quiso alejarse de nuevo pero…lo estaba disfrutando.

Horo Horo veía la escena totalmente sonrojado, ¡joder, solo la tenía que besar un poco, no de esa manera!, hasta que un gran viento y un gran fulryoku hizo acto de su presencia, Horo se puso nervioso

Yoh se separó bruscamente de Anna, colocándose en pose de batalla, conocía ese fulryoku, era el Oni

El Oni salió de ese polvo que se había armado, viendo directamente a Yoh, luego a Horo Horo y finalmente a su madre, acercándose cuidadosamente

_está bien- le dijo Yoh con cara seria y sonrojado, lo último el Oni no entendía- enseguida vamos, jjjjj no quedrás que ella se despierte y que te golpee por desobedecer sus ordenes, ¿verdad?-

El Oni asintió- cuídala, porque si no, te irá mal- después de decir esto, el Oni desapareció, al momento en que la rubia recobraba la conciencia, su vista se veía borrosa

_¿una maceta azul?- preguntó Anna refiriéndose a Horo Horo, él se enojó pero Yoh lo detuvo, luego Anna dirigió la vista a Yoh, su vista se aclaró- ¿Yoh?-

_sí, soy yo- le dijo éste desviando la mirada, estaba sonrojado

Anna le miró confundida- ¿Qué te pasa?, estás peor que Tamao cuando está en grupo-

Yoh se molestó- no deberías hablar así de ella-

_oh, claro, lo olvidaba, eres su prometido ¿no?- Anna sonrió con burla, Yoh solo se dispuso a tranquilizarse, ella se dio cuenta de la otra presencia- ¿y quién eres puercoespín?-

Yoh se rió a carcajadas, Horo Horo le dijo con molestia- pues tu salvador, mal agradecida-

Anna recordó entonces lo que había ocurrido y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ella había despertado viendo como la cara de Yoh estaba cerca y rozando sus labios, quiso golpearlo pero por algún motivo, profundizó más el beso

_¿estás bien?- le preguntó Yoh- estás roja-

_no necesito que te preocupes por mí- Anna se levantó bruscamente- ahora vayamos donde los otros-

Yoh se cruzó de brazos- el mapa se estropeó, Horo Horo nos llevará-

_¿Horo Horo?- Anna levantó una ceja

_¡yo!- se presentó Horo Horo- démonos prisa-

Abandonaron la cueva en donde estaban, Yoh y Horo Horo platicaban, mientras que Anna se mantenía al margen, solo caminaba escuchándolos

_y Horo Horo, ¿Cómo es que estás en aquí?- le preguntó Yoh

_me perdí de mi grupo y me abandonaron- le dijo con tristeza Horo Horo- he estado esperando a que un grupo viniera hace un mes y los encontré-

_mentira- voltearon a ver a Anna, sorprendidos por lo que había dicho- eso es mentira-

Horo Horo se puso nervioso pero lo supo disimular- ¡es verdad!, ¿pero según tú como llegue aquí eh?- frunció el seño

_eres un shaman que se perdió intentando llegar a Tokio para la batalla de los shamanes, ¿o me equivoco?- le dijo Anna frunciendo el seño…¡claro!, ¡Anna sabía leer las mentes!

Horo Horo se puso nervioso, Yoh lo miró con curiosidad, pero luego sonrió

_no te preocupes, yo también soy un shaman- le dijo Yoh

Horo Horo le vio sorprendido, luego miró a Anna

_yo no soy un shaman- le dijo simplemente Anna

_yo no decía eso, es obvio que eres una bruja- susurró Horo Horo, quien, de inmediato, se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo por un golpe en la cabeza

_¡Anna!- le reprochó Yoh, ayudando a Hoto, digo, Horo Horo

_¿algún problema?- Anna frunció ligeramente el seño

Yoh le dirigió una mirada de molestia

_si, si tengo un problema- Yoh se cruzó de brazos- no debes hacer eso a la gente-

_tú no me das órdenes- ya se estaba enojando

_no te lo estoy dando, te estoy recomendando-

_ahhhh, siento mi no tan agradable actitud ante tu recomendación que nadie te pidió- le dijo con total sarcasmo- ¿alguna otra?-

_¿te estás burlando?-

_tú qué crees-

*se veía mejor cuando estaba dormida* pensó Yoh, Anna se enojó

_eres desagradable- le dijo Yoh

_¿desagradable?- Anna se cruzó de brazos- ¡mírate!, ¡te aprovechaste que estaba dormida para darme un beso!-

Yoh se sorprendió- como es que…-

_¡joder, ese era mi primer beso y tú me lo robaste!- dijo Anna enfurecida- ¡cómo te atreves!-

Por instinto, Yoh dio un paso atrás y Anna un paso adelante

_¡me las pagarás, Yoh Asakura!- Anna corrió e Yoh se escapó- ¡vuelve aquí, cobarde!-

Yoh corrió por su vida, olvidándose por completo de Horo, quien, ya estaba persiguiéndolos, Anna estaba enfadada diciéndole quien sabe que cosas.

Yoh, por estar corriendo, no estaba pensando claramente, cuando en una vuelta, se detuvo abruptamente, ¡diablos!, ¿Cómo Anna sabía que él la había besado?

Anna, leyendo el pensamiento de Yoh, se distrajo y chocó con Yoh, rodando un poco hasta llegar a cierta parte, en una pose muy comprometedora, Anna echada en el suelo con una pierna alzada y Yoh arriba de ella, agarrando las manos de Anna con los de él a los costados de la cabeza de la rubia, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, ambos se sonrojaron

_¿están bien?- apareció rápido Horo Horo

_ejem- escucharon de un lado, dirigieron su vista hasta al lugar donde provenía el sonido y cuál fue su sorpresa encontrándose a…

_¿se puede saber que estás haciendo con mi prometida?-

_tenemos que hablar, hermanito-

_¿qué haces con Anna Yoh, eres mi prometido, lo recuerdas?-

_jeje-

Sí, en efecto, se encontraron con Len, Hao, Tamao y Manta, quienes no estaban contentos, definitivamente, estaban malinterpretando todo

Continuará…

¡Hola mis queridos lectores que me quieren matar por haber tardado tanto!, jjjj ya se, ya sé, pero la escuela me mantiene bastante ocupada, pero…¡he aquí un capítulo nuevo!, ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!, fin de semana, los adoro *_*

He visto que muchos colocan preguntas como locutores, así que…¿Por qué no hacerlo?, jjj

**¿Qué pasará con Yoh y Anna?, ¿les dirán lo del beso a sus respectivos prometidos?, ¿Qué hará Manta?, ¿cómo reaccionaran Hao, Len y Tamao ante la pose en la que se encontraron a los jóvenes?, ¿Qué piensan Yoh y Anna del beso? esto y más, en el próximo capítulo**

¡Gracias por los reviews!,

Angel

Carolina

tsubasamikel

SKAM Asakura Lawliet

¿quieren algo para la historia?, ¡díganmelo!, saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

PD:

**SKAM Asakura Lawliet:** no te aseguro que aparecerá pronto, pero…¡Hana aparecerá de la manera en la que no te imaginas!, y te quedarás con la duda muajajajajajaja (?)

Dejen reviews, Nos leemos…


	10. Chapter 10

NOTA: los personajes de shaman King no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Anna e Yoh se pararon y separaron rápidamente, los muchachos que estaban en sus frentes los veían respectivamente, viendo cada uno de sus movimientos, sin embargo, ¡ellos no sabían que hacer o decir!

_¡no es lo que creen!- gritó Yoh, Anna cruzó los brazos con una expresión seria, sonriendo en su interior ¿Qué tramaba?

_los vimos- les dijo secamente Len

Hao suspiró, ¿Qué se podía hacer teniendo un hermano así, tan…tan estúpido?

_joven Yoh, explíqueme de inmediato- le dijo con expresión seria Tamao, lo cual todos se sorprendieron

_yo…- pero Yoh fue interrumpido por Anna

_ no tienen por qué hacer falsas conclusiones- Tamao le dirigió una cara de odio, lo cual la enfadó- corrimos, chocamos y caímos, encontrándonos con ustedes- les explicó Anna

_¿creen que vamos a creer eso?- le dijo Hao, frunciendo el seño

_piensen lo que quieran, me da igual- les dijo Anna

Hao, Tamao y Manta dirigieron su vista a Yoh, quien estaba nervioso

_Anna dijo todo- Yoh llevó una mano a su nuca- es la verdad y tengo un testigo- les señaló a Horo Horo quien estaba en su detrás- se llama Hoto Hoto-

_¡soy Horo Horo!- le gritó Horo Horo

_como sea- le dijo Len mostrando su lanza- ¿es verdad o no?-

_si, es verdad lo que dice la rubia- dijo Horo Horo, quien recibió una mirada asesina departe de Anna, estremeciéndolo "si Yoh es un shaman, entonces ellos también", pensó, Anna leyó su mente

_ellos también son shamanes- le dijo la rubia, todos la vieron confundidos- bueno, ese enano cabezón es un humano que ve fantasmas-

Manta se molestó

_¿por qué le das esa información a ese puerco espín?- le preguntó Len

_¡que no me llamen así!- dijo molesto Horo Horo

_¿llamen?, osea que ya te llamaron muchos, jajaja- rio Hao

_...¡agh!, ¿¡quieres pelear!?-

_¡ya cállense todos!- gritó Anna, haciendo que todos se callaran de inmediato- él es un shaman-

Todos se sorprendieron

_¿sh-shaman?- dijo Manta, aún no creyéndolo

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Como Horo Horo no tenía a donde ir, Yoh le ofreció ir con ellos, diciéndole que se hiciese pasar por un estudiante y estaría en la misma pensión que ellos, así que caminaron hacia la pensión

Al llegar, el profesor les esperó con una mirada de pocos amigos, dándoles de castigo, por haber llegado tarde, que deberían ir a lavar los platos y ollas, era suerte que no se dio cuenta del *nuevo* alumno

_¿por qué Anna no está haciendo nada?- dijo Yoh, quien estaba tratando de sacar los restos que quedaron pegados en una olla

_porque no quiero hacerlo- le dijo Anna, quien estaba apoyada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados

_pero el profesor nos dijo que TODOS debíamos lavar- le recalcó Yoh

_¿y?- de repente apareció el Oni en su detrás, en forma amenazadora- ¿tienes alguna objeción? ù_ú-

Yoh tragó saliva, luego sonrió- claro que no- todos se dieron cuenta de la sonrisa, ¿Por qué sonreía de repente?

_joven Yoh, yo…- Tamao bajó su cabeza, Yoh la miró curioso- lo siento por haber dudado de usted, yo no quería-

_no te preocupes Tamao, jjjj-

_¿le ayudo con eso?- le preguntó Tamao, refiriéndose a la olla

_no, tranquila Tamao, yo puedo hacerlo, jjjj-

Anna, por alguna razón, se sintió molesta ante tal conversación del castaño y de la pelirosa, así que se salió de la cocina en silencio, dirigiéndose al pasillo, lo que no sabía era que alguien la seguía

_¿y bien?- esa voz la sobresaltó, pero supo esconderlo

Anna se dio media vuelta, encarando al sujeto- ¿y bien qué?-

_¿crees que me creeré ese cuento?-

_ya te lo dije, me da igual si es que no te lo crees- Anna se cruzó de brazos

_Anna, soy tu prometido- Len también se cruzó de brazos- y me debes respeto-

_eres el prometido que me dio mis padres, no te debo nada-

_como sea, eres mi prometida-

_pero no porque yo quiera ¬¬-

Len la agarró del brazo, pero fue empujado por el Oni, quien apareció rápidamente, sonrió- me había olvidado de ese estúpi…-

_cuidado con tus palabras, Len Tao- Anna le había dado una bofetada con su legendaria izquierda- o no responderé ante mis actos-

_¿problemas de prometidos?- ambos jóvenes dirigieron su vista a donde provenía esa voz, encontrándose con el castaño de larga cabellera sonriendo

_no es tu asunto ¬¬- Len se paró lentamente, dirigiendo una mirada de odio a Hao

_si se trata de Anna, si es mi asunto- le dijo Hao, Anna lo miraba con seriedad

_no debería, ya que ella es MI prometida- le dijo Len

_son insoportables- les dijo Anna, subiendo los escalones para llegar a su cuarto, estaba cansada

_¿ves lo que has hecho?- le dijo con molestia Hao a Len, observando como la rubia subía, hasta que la perdió de vista

_¿yo?, mira quien lo dice, el que se mete cuando nadie le llama- Len sacó su lanza, ¿de dónde?, ni idea XD

_¿buscas pelea?- Hao estaba serio

_¡oigan!- escucharon una voz en su detrás- ¿Qué están haciendo?, jjjjj, me tienen que ayudar a lavar los platos-

_hazlo tú- respondieron ambos jóvenes y se fueron a su cuarto, haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía Yoh para detenerlos

Yoh suspiró, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a ir a la cocina, ¿Qué había pasado?, Len y Hao se estaban llevando mal a cada rato, eso le preocupaba

Al llegar a la cocina, Horo Horo, Tamao y Manta lo vieron con duda

_¿y?- le preguntó Manta

_¿eh?- Yoh no entendía

_¿qué pasó con los otros? u_u*- le dijo tranquilamente Horo Horo

_la verdad- Yoh lo meditó un rato- no tengo ni idea lo que les pasa jjjjj-

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Anna estaba recostada en su futón, mirando hacia el techo con expresión seria, pensando en las cosas que había sucedido en ese extraño día.

"no puedo creer las cosas que me pasaron", pensó, pero le llegó el recuerdo de ese beso robado, "estúpido Yoh, robándome mi primer beso, ¡es un desgraciado!, pero…yo profundicé el beso y, ¡no!, ¡el tuvo la culpa!, ¡el me provocó para que entrara en el río y me desmayara!"

_lo odio- susurró, cerrando los ojos

_madre- el Oni apareció a su lado con expresión seria

_¿lo viste, verdad?- le preguntó Anna, aún sin abrir los ojos

_Si-

Anna sonrió maléficamente- puedo utilizarlo-

_¿utilizarlo?- preguntó el Oni totalmente confundido

_sí, será una venganza por el beso robado, además que puedo utilizarlo para romper mi compromiso con Len Tao- le dijo Anna abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia el Oni

_¿está segura, madre?- el Oni no estaba muy convencido con esa idea- no creo que él se deje-

_ ya verás- Anna lo meditó un rato- Yoh se aprovechó a que estaba dormida para robarme el beso, mi primer beso, ¡ese Asakura!, bueno, de eso se tratará mi venganza y también me ayudará para separarme de Len-

_pero madre…-

_¿qué?- Anna le vio con una ceja alzada, su plan era perfectamente bien elaborado, ¿Qué había de malo?

_¿y si se sale de control?-

_¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Anna, quien de inmediato se sentó, cruzándose de brazos, viendo fijamente al Oni

_¿y si usted se enamora de él, antes de lograr su cometido?-

_no seas ridículo, yo nunca me enamoraría de una perdedor, recuerda que seré la shaman Queen-

Hubo un profundo silencio

_¿y cómo lo hará?- le preguntó el Oni

Anna sonrió- su mejor amigo me ayudará, sin saber mis razones, por supuesto-

Entonces lo sintió

_madre-

_sí- Anna se levantó rápidamente, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la puerta para ir al pasillo y de ahí, hacia afuera de la pensión

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_¿lo sentiste?-

_si- Hao y Len iban corriendo rápidamente hacia afuera de la pensión- tienen un fulryoku muy fuerte-

Continuará…..

Ok, mátenme por hacerlo tan corto y tardar tanto solo para esto T^T, pero… ¡mis hermanos no me dejaron utilizar la laptop! (desgraciadamente, soy la menor u_u) y lo hicieron por venganza (una broma que les hice y estuvo genial XD) y mas la escuela…estoy muerta, si notan alguna palabra que esté escrito mal, es porque estoy cansada, ¡no dormí por culpa de las tareas!, solo duermo unas cuantas horas, avísenme y encuentran algo para corregirlo, jjjj

**¿Quién es ese del fulryoku fuerte?, ¿Cómo hará Anna para lograr su venganza?, ¿será posible que se enamore, o, la escritora les dará un final que no se esperan?, ¿Por qué sonrió Yoh?, esto y más en el siguiente capítulo, aunque lo del final aún falta mucho, ya lo tengo planeado pero para que eso suceda, aún faltan varias cosas**

¡Gracias por sus reviews!, y mil disculpas por haber tardado

Angel: ya se, ya se, te dije que actualizaría en anteriores días, pero…¡ya actualice!, ¿mas besos de Yoh y Anna?, lo pensaré, ¿hentai de shaman King?, o_o, ¡arruinaste mi infancia! T^T, (bueno, ya estaba arruinada con lo del lemon XD)

Mary: es un gusto que te guste (?), ¡genial!, bueno, yo tampoco puede encontrar tu face, déjame con el nombre completo (como se escribe, en mayúsculas o minúsculas) y así te envío la solicitud ^_^

SKAM Asakura Lawliet: si, soy muy cruel XD, (eso siempre me dicen mis hermanos u_u), espero que te haya gustado este cap, jjj

Carolina: ¡subí!, tarde pero subí, ¡genial!

Hillary: pues como ves, subí uno nuevo ^_^

Anna Alumi: ¡gracias por tu review! :D, y yo también odio a Tamao u_ú

PD: creo que estoy haciendo odiar a Tamao, pero…¡no puedo evitarlo!, me cae mal jjjj

Dejen reviews, nos leemos, hasta la próxima…


	11. Chapter 11

Siempre lo digo, así que directo a la historia, (los personajes de shaman King no me pertenecen, lo repetiré por si las dudas XD)

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_me da la sensación de que ya los había conocido- le dijo un chico, era de la edad de 15 años, la misma edad de aquellos que lo veían fijamente- pero me da igual, mi trabajo es matar a todos los que se interponen en mi camino para ser el shaman King-

_mira…niño- el joven frunció el seño ante tal apodo- éste no es el lugar ni el momento para eso-

_tiene razón- habló el amigo que se encontraba al lado del que lo había apodado- ¿no viste la hora que es?, ¡son las 23:00 pm!- le gritó

_no me importa, nosotros los shamanes no acostumbramos a dormirnos temprano, ¿o sí?- le dijo el joven a ambos muchachos que estaban en frente suyo, luego dirigió la mirada hacia una chica pelirosa que estaba al lado del castaño, nerviosa- lamento no haberme presentado, señorita- todos le vieron confundidos- me llamo Lyserg Diethel- hizo una reverencia

_¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó con curiosidad Yoh

_ya se los había dicho- Lyserg se puso serio- mataré a todo shaman que se interponga en mi camino de ser el shaman King- miró a la chica pelirosa que se había puesto más nerviosa- descuide señorita, no le haré daño-

_¿y se puede saber por qué no?- todos voltearon al escuchar la voz de cierta rubia, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con Anna, de brazos cruzados y el seño ligeramente fruncido

_por que para las shamanes hay otro tipo de pelea- Lyserg vio directamente a la rubia, sintió algo extraño, como si esa rubia hubiera hecho algo malo y fuese una amenaza completa- ¿no lo había oído, señorita?-

_más respeto- le dijo Anna- explícame eso más detalladamente- le ordenó, algo que desconcertó al joven

_es simple- Lyserg suspiró- las shamanes harán otro tipo de competencia para la shaman Queen, no sé porque lo pusieron, pero eso se sabe-

_ump- refunfuñó Anna, caminando hacia donde se encontraban Yoh y Manta, con brazos cruzados y expresión seria, siendo vista por todos los presentes para saber su siguiente movimiento, se paró en seco, serró los ojos- ¿pues qué esperas?, mátalos si quieres-

Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos como platos

_Anna- le dijo Yoh en forma de reproche- callada ayudas más-

_no me digas que me calle ¬¬-

_entonces, guárdate tus comentarios u_u-

_¿sabes qué?- dijo Anna, Yoh la miró con una ceja levantada- prefiero ser yo la que te mate-

_quisiera verlo- le dijo desafiante Yoh, sacando la espada Harusame y Amidamaru apareció en ese instante

_amo Yoh- le habló en forma de reproche su espíritu acompañante- no debe pelear con la señorita Anna-

_en serio joven Yoh, no malgaste sus fuerzas- habló Tamao seria, Anna le dirigió una mirada asesina

_Tamao tiene razón Yoh- le dijo Manta, llamando la atención de todos- debemos concentrarnos en otras cosas- miró a Lyserg

Anna gruñó por lo bajo, Yoh dirigió la vista hacia Lyserg, Manta y Tamao hicieron lo mismo, Lyserg se encontraba sonriendo, apretando un pequeño diamante en la mano, Anna notó eso

_¡Morphine!- gritó Lyserg, el diamante se fue directo hacia Yoh, quien lo esquivó rápidamente, luego del ataque, el cordón que ataba al diamante con el brazo del chico, regresó a la mano del muchacho, de inmediato apareció un hada a su lado, con la cabeza gacha- ésta es Morphine, la que los matará-

Escucharon un ruido, todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía

_vaya, vaya, creo que comenzaron sin nosotros- dijo Hao apareciendo a un lado de Anna

_yo me encargaré de ese sujeto- dijo Len viendo asesinamente a Hao por estar al lado de su prometida

_me llamo Lyserg- les dijo éste con molestia

_no me importa cómo te llames- Hao y todos vieron directamente a Lyserg- éste sitio será tu tumba-

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_¿cómo es posible que lo dejaras vivir?- le preguntó Anna de espaldas, ella estaba en su futón y con los ojos abiertos

_no tiene nada de malo, mi abuelo me enseñó que los que pueden ver espíritus son buenos- le dijo Yoh, también dándole la espalda a la rubia en su futón

_eres desesperante- Anna se dio la vuelta, viendo la espalda de Yoh, un escalofrío le recorrió todo su cuerpo- aún cuando Lyserg trata de matarte, lo defiendes en el último golpe de Hao y le dejas quedarse aquí, en el sótano de la pensión-

Escuchó una risa de Yoh, Anna levantó una ceja, ¿de qué se reía?

_Lyserg es un chico confundido, él no es malo-

_trató de matarte-

_pero no lo hizo, además estoy seguro que él es un chico bueno- Yoh se puso nervioso, estaba sintiendo como Anna lo veía de atrás

Anna frunció el seño, se dio la vuelta, estaba molesta por la forma de actuar de Yoh, cerró los ojos intentando dormir, pero escuchó los pensamientos de Yoh

"sé que él me quería matar, incluso nos quería matar, pero sé que es bueno, todos los que ven espíritus son buenos, aunque al principio puede que parezcan malvados, crueles, las personas parecen al principio así, por eso debemos conocerlas a fondo para saber cómo es en realidad, Anna, sé que no eres así por así, intentaré encontrar la respuesta"

Anna sonrió con ironía, ¿él no creía que ella era así de simple?, era irónico, incluso su prometido la veía fría y la aceptaba, definitivamente Yoh era un joven tonto y soñador, le haría ver que tan equivocado estaba.

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Anna e Yoh se levantaron en silencio, era una hermosa mañana, el segundo día de la semana en aquel lugar, era demasiado temprano para salir a explorar, pero ellos debían ir a un lugar.

Yoh suspiró, "no entiendo porque tengo que ir con Anna", pensó

Anna frunció el seño ante tal pensamiento- yo tampoco entiendo porque tengo que ir contigo, Asakura-

Yoh la vio atónito, "¿Por qué siento que puede leer mi mente?"

_porque si puedo- Anna se cruzó de brazos

_no es verdad- Yoh sonrió, ¿Anna leer los pensamientos?, era mentira

_¿quieres que te lo demuestre?-

_si- dijo Yoh, al momento en que sacó un poco de ropa y se fue al baño, que compartían, a cambiarse

_naranja- le dijo desde afuera Anna

_¿qué?- Yoh no entendía

_estás pensando en comer naranja-

Yoh se sorprendió, pero no lo creyó- ¿y ahora?- estaba pensando en otra cosa

_estás pensando en ir donde Hao a contarle sobre mi habilidad-

No, Yoh aún no lo aceptaba- ¿y ahora?-

_estás pensando en ir con Manta, despertarlo sorpresivamente y echarme la culpa- Anna frunció el seño

Yoh salió del baño, vestido con jeans holgado de color verde y una polera de color blanco, vio a Anna que también se había cambiado, Anna llevaba jeans apegado a su cuerpo de color azul marino y una polera de color negro sin mangas.

Yoh tragó seco, "se ve…se ve… hermosa"

Ann le vio sorprendida, luego sintió como sus mejillas ardían, nadie le había dicho eso ni siquiera su prometido, se dio media vuelta evitando que Yoh viera su sonrojo- vamos- le dijo

Se fueron en silencio por los pasillos, esquivaban con agilidad algunos objetos que se encontraban por el pasillo, debían hacer el menor sonido posible

_¿y ahora?- susurró Yoh

_almohada naranja- le susurró Anna

_¿y ahora?-

_en las esferas del dragón-

_¿y ahora?-

_en el nuevo disco de Bob- Anna ya se estaba cansando de eso

_¿y ahora?-

_en la espada Harusame que olvidaste traer-

_¿y ahora?-

_en que olvidaste a Amidamaru en su tablilla-

_¿y…?-

_¡ya cállate!-

Llegaron al sótano de aquella pensión, abrieron lentamente la puerta, encontrándose con sus compañeros shamanes.

_ Anna, un gusto verte- saludó Hao

_no, el gusto es mío- le dijo Len

_claro que no, es mío- Hao le dirigió una mirada asesina

_es mío-

_mío-

_mío

_mío-

_es mío- todos vieron a Horo Horo con sorpresa- ¿Qué?, yo también quiero jugar-

_¡esto no es un juego!- le gritó Len

_¡claro que es un juego!- se defendió Horo Horo- si no, ¿Por qué hacen competencia?-

_eres un estúpido- le dijo Len

_¡y tú un aleta de tiburón!- le gritó Horo Horo, pero de inmediato se oyó un rugido- tengo hambre- una gota apareció en la cabeza de los presentes

_¡eres un glotón!- le gritó Len

_¡no es mi culpa!, ¡este castañito me levantó temprano!- se defendió Horo Horo, apuntando a Hao

_¡a mí no me metas en tus estupideces!- le gritó Hao

_¡ya cállense!- todo se quedó en silencio después del grito de Anna

_jjjjjj, se nota que son grandes amigos- les dijo Yoh

Todos le dirigieron una mirada asesina, Yoh se estremeció

_buenos días joven Yoh, ¿durmió bien?- le dijo Tamao, haciendo una reverencia y dedicándole una sonrisa

_si, dormimos bien- le dijo Anna, antes de que Yoh dijera algo, todos la vieron atónitos, sobre todo Yoh

_¿durmieron?- les dijo Manta, atónito y sorprendido

_si- le dijo Anna, su plan estaba funcionando, dirigió la vista hacia Yoh, quien también estaba atónito, fingió una sonrisa- dormimos-

_oigan, sigo en aquí- todos voltearon a ver al intruso de la noche, quien estaba amarrado en una silla

_más tarde hablaremos, Anna- le susurró Len

_joven Yoh- susurró Tamao con la cabeza gacha

Anna fingió no haber escuchado nada, dirigió la vista hacia Lyserg, leyendo sus pensamientos

_con que los X-laws eh?- le dijo Anna con una ceja alzada

Lyserg la vio sorprendido, ¿Cómo es que ella sabía sobre los X-laws si era una organización secreta?

_con que son una organización secreta-

Entonces Lyserg entendió, como él era un detective, era fácil deducir que ella podía leer los pensamientos

_estos días, serán muy largos- todos asintieron ante el comentario de Hao

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Pasaron tres días desde ese suceso, todos se llevaban….bien, si es que se podría decir así a las constantes peleas, miradas asesinas, apodos, golpes que te mandaban lejos, risas de parte de cierto castaño, y…¿ya dije peleas?, el punto es que todos se llevaban bien.

_muy bien alumnos- les dijo el profesor, todos los alumnos se encontraban afuera de la pensión, formados en grupos- como ya han pasado cuatro días de haber trabajado en grupo de dos, ahora trabajaran de cuatro, así que agrúpense rápido-

_genial- dijo Len con sarcasmo- ahora tendré que pasar más tiempo con debiluchos-

_¿a quién llamas debilucho?- le dijo Horo Horo molesto

_pues a ti- Len se cruzó de brazos, dando a la discusión por terminada

Len y Horo Horo se habían hecho, lastimosamente para ambos, grupo de dos, donde tuvieron que pasar tres días juntos, lo cual nadie creía que fuera posible

En cambio, Hao y Lyserg también se hicieron un grupo, le pusieron a Hao de vigilante de Lyserg porque él era más fuerte y podría mantenerlo en vigilancia, Lyserg desistió de huir, todos sus movimientos estaban fríamente calculados por Anna, así que no podía hacer nada

Tamao estaba más que molesta con Anna, no solo porque Anna afirmaba estar bien con su prometido, si no que la rubia e Yoh se estaban volviendo un poco apegados, lo cual la sorprendió, ¿no era que Yoh detestaba a Anna?

Manta, por el contrario, estaba realmente sorprendido, claro que él había interferido en la relación de Anna e Yoh, porque él fue quien habló con Yoh una noche para decirle que le dé una oportunidad a Anna para que fueran amigos, al parecer funcionó, ya que Yoh ya no se molestaba mucho con la rubia

Yoh y Anna se llevaban, pues, digamos que su relación había avanzado un poco, ya no se molestaban mucho el uno con el otro, pero aún seguían las miradas asesinas

_bien- dijo Hao- contemos, somos uno, dos, tres…-

_somos 8- interrumpió Manta

_nadie te pidió tu opinión, sabelotodo ¬¬-

Todos ignoraron el comentario de Hao

_bien, si somos 8, eso significa que vamos a ser dos grupos de a cuatro- les dijo Yoh- mm, ¿Cómo lo haremos?-

_hagámoslo a la suerte- Len mostró una moneda- yo elijo cara, los que ganan serán un equipo, los que pierden serán otro-

_bien, nosotros escogemos cruz- le dijo Tamao, quien había cambiado un poco lo cual todos notaron

La moneda fue lanzada por Anna, se giró en el aire y sacó cruz, Tamao sonrió con pose de victoria

_nos toca, yo escojo cara- dijo Anna

_yo cruz- dijo Lyserg y Hao

Esta vez, ganó cara

_entonces, vayámonos que ya perdí bastante tiempo con estas estupideces- dijo Anna, dándose la vuelta, sabía lo que todos estaban pensando, ella últimamente no se llevaba bien con Tamao y estar con ella por tres días, la verdad no sabía si aguantaría

_eh, sí- Yoh se fue detrás de ella- vamos muchachos, no hay que perder más tiempo-

Manta asintió, siguiéndolos, Tamao hizo lo mismo

_¿crees que duraran?- preguntó Yoh, llegando al lado de la rubia

_no- le dijo Anna

_pues yo creo que sí, ¿apuestas?- Anna lo pensó detenidamente- si yo gano, tú debes hacer algo por mí, pero si tu ganas, seré tu esclavo por todo un día-

Anna sonrió, estaba segura que Hao, Len, Horo Horo y Lyserg no durarían ni un solo día juntos -¿Qué podría hacer por ti?-

_pues…no lo sé, quizás devolverme los discos de Bob que escondiste, tal vez darme mis audífonos que te presté hace dos días o quizás bajarle a la música que escuchas en las noches- Yoh se cruzó de brazos

_es una apuesta Asakura, estoy segura que no duraran por cuatro días-

_joven Manta- Manta la vio confundido, antes de llegar donde Yoh y Anna, Tamao le había pedido hablar un rato

_¿sí?-

_¿usted conoce este sitio no?-

_pues claro Tamao-

_entonces prepárese- Manta no entendía- Conchi, Ponchi- ambos espíritus aparecieron a su lado- sean obedientes, porque estoy tramando algo- sonrió malévolamente

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_es increíble que me haya tocado con éstos- decía Lyserg aburrido, sentado sobre una roca, viendo como tres jóvenes discutían diciendo quien era el más fuerte

Morphine sintió algo, voló al oído de Lyserg susurrándole algo que lo sorprendió

_¿los X-laws vendrán?-

Continuara…

**¡vamos con las preguntas!: ¿Qué pasará con la llegada de los X-laws?, ¿Lyserg se unirá al grupo de shamanes?, ¿Qué es lo que trama la loca de Tamao?, ¿Manta la ayudará o hará que el plan de Tamao se vaya abajo?, ¿soportaran Hao, Len y Horo Horo por cuatro días?, ¿Qué cosa le dará Anna si es que pierde? o_o no será lo que quiere el castaño, si no algo que a ella le veneficia.**

¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!, por fin pude actualizar u_u, la verdad me costó mucho, había decidido actualizar el día viernes en la noche pero mi "querida" madre, llegó a mi cuarto a las seis y ¡pum!, limpiar la cocina, barrer cada cuarto, arrinconar, lavar los servicios, lavar las ollas, trapear cada cuarto, arrinconar el sótano y… T^T fue horrible

¡Gracias por sus reviews!, como ven, hice el capítulo largo para que no me maten.

PD: si encuentran algún error, díganmelo, pues como verán, no tuve tiempo para corregirlo, incluso ahora estoy escribiendo a escondidas de mi madre.

Nos leemos, sayonara…


End file.
